Mystic Messenger: The Tale of Unknown's Anonymous
by MoonSugarMorph
Summary: (SPOILERS! MAJOR! SPOILERS INSIDE!) Once upon a time.. Saeran Choi had an assistant during his work, hacking into the RFA server. Her name was Sora Kyung. This is her side of the story. (Image from Shinkuroll on Tumblr)
1. Chapter One

**_A/N:_** ** _I tried to make Sora as NON-Mary sue as possible... But I also didn't want her to be boring xd_**

 ** _I'd absolutely love feedback, as this is my first time using Sora, or writing a MM fanfic. Please tell me what you think, and I'm open to opinions on how to improve. Also I apologize in advance for spelling/writing mistakes._**

 ** _Depending on if anyone likes this story, I will definitely continue writing, and will probably end it with one or two Bad and Good endings. And maybe an After story? Please tell me if you guys think you'd want that.. Reviews keep me writing! Also, I have NO intentions of offending anyone who is mute, or has mental disorders._**

 ** _(Yes, There will eventually be chat rooms. Don't worry xD)_**

* * *

Sora Kyung considered herself just another Believer of the savior. And really she was. She just had an either... Really important, or really unimportant job, depending on how you look at it.

She had gotten herself demoted to the Assistant of Saeran Choi. Of course she never allowed him to call her 'Assistant'.. Then again he hardly called her at all. Her situation was an unfortunate one in her eyes. So boring, always staring at the computer, or running out to get food or drinks for Saeran and herself. If she was the romantic type, she would have considered her job, a date. A really long, stressful date where you had to be absolutely careful of what you said. AND the other person has little to no interest in you, let alone does he acknowledge your existence.

Sora smiled to herself at these thoughts as she walked through the rain, holding an umbrella over her head. Yes, she should be driving right now, but it had been so nice out earlier, and she figured it would be pleasant to take a walk... She was thankful she always had an umbrella on her, or Saeran's snacks for the next few days would be ruined in the brown bag she was carrying.

She was thankful to the savior. The savior had been so generous to her. She was the only Believer who was allowed to leave the Mint Eye Headquarters without the savior's say so. It was truly only for one reason, but she wanted to believe it wasn't.

 **She was a mute.**

By this time, she couldn't remember the sound of her own voice, but it no longer bothered her too much, though it made trying to communicate with Saeran all that much more difficult. She had resorted to writing questions down on a note pad and tapping the man to get his attention. Even then it was difficult since he had been so focused on infultrating that RFA. Though she didn't blame him. He was just doing as the savior had ordered.

In truth, she really did pity Saeran. And strangely, felt him quite attractive. The once or twice they had made any physical contact, she could have sworn she felt something strong... Then again, perhaps what she had felt had merely been fear. But no. Mint Eye was her life. Her one and only focus. Plus... Saeran had easily proven himself to be not relationship material. He seemed too unstable to even accept a hand shake as a sign of friendship.

She was torn between wanting to see the real Saeran... The one who wasn't always drugged up by the savior.. And trusting that the savior made him this way for a reason. Those thoughts bothered her and caused her internal conflict.

As she walked, she ended up thinking about it anyway and decided she would drop these off to Saeran and then discuss it with the savior.

* * *

Sora walked into the headquarters. God, it was dark. But everything in the room was illuminated by the huge computer in the room. She heard the sound of tapping, and instantly figured that Saeran was hacking again. As he had been for the last five days.

She tried to make at least a bit of noise on her way in to prevent possibly startling Saeran. She set the bag down somewhere close to him, but not close enough to get in the way. She noted his expression and how she had not managed to get the slightest hint of attention from him.

 _I'll be right back..._

 _Please eat something._

She wrote quickly, taking the paper out of the notepad and setting it next to his hand.

She then silently left the room and headed for the savior's throne.

* * *

Once she made it there, she was extremely thankful to find the blonde woman in her chair.

She quickly wrote in her notepad and became slightly nervous when the savior's attention turned to her.

 _Savior... I was needing to ask you something about Saeran._

"Yes? I trust he is doing his work?" The savior replied calmly.

 _Of course. It's just that.. He's different from all the other believers. He is more intelligent, and yet, so much more.. Unstable. I'd like to know why... Or if there is any way to fix him._

The savior seemed even darker and more intimidating now, but her smile never left. "Are you doubting your savior?... Sometimes, ignorance is bliss. No one can fix him, as there is nothing to fix. He is happier now than he ever was before. I saved him." She answered. "The less you know, or care about him, the better."

Sora felt there were many things wrong with what she had been told.

 _I do not care about him._ _I'm sorry if it seems like I was doubting you, savior. Thank you._

She hesitantly held up the notepad and then left the room quietly, keeping her posture.

Perhaps the savior was right, and Sora just didn't know Saeran at all?.. Of course the savior was right. Saeran might not look it, but he probably is happy... Who wouldn't be after being blessed by the savior?

* * *

Sora entered the dark room where Saeran was working again. She looked at the bag, and then at the man, noting that he hadn't touched any of it. She sighed silently and then grabbed him by his shoulders and turned him to face her. It was a long shot doing this, but she had to do something and she was tired of him ignoring her.

"What?" Saeran immediately snapped, obviously very angered at being interrupted from his work.

 _You must eat something or I will have to resort to feeding you._

Of course she was joking about the second part, but it was hard to tell since her expression was serious.

"Leave me alone, or I'm going to kill you once I kill Saeyoung." He hissed, turning away from her, but she again forced his attention. His death threats no longer affected her. She couldn't really remember a day when he didn't say that at least once.

 _You cannot kill Saeyoung or convert the RFA if you've died of starvation._

She pointed out, and was actually quite surprised to find that he considered what she said, since his eyes were now on the brown bag that she had set down.

"Fine... I will eat." He said, sounding more calm than Sora had ever heard him.

She knew he would just eat something small and then get back to work, but it was something, and she had succeeded, so she was content for now. She nodded a thank you and got something out of the bag for him.

Saeran was distrustful of her, especially when she brought him food, which was always. The looks he gave her told her that he had thought that she might have poisoned the food, but he was human too.. Somehow, and he eventually gave in anyway, and ate something.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: I'd like to thank Terilinan for the review! You don't know how happy it makes me to know that you enjoyed it! I will definitely take what you said into consideration, and I am working on making my chapters longer. Again, Thank you!**

* * *

Sora took a deep breath as she watched Saeran pace the floor. He was about to head out to go to the apartment he had led that MC girl into. It had been a few days now, but she could tell Saeran was getting impatient. He was just waiting to get a phone call from the savior before he carried out his plan.

He was going against the savior's orders by doing this, and Sora was afraid for him, while at the same time, she wanted to stop him.

When Saeran passed her for the second time, she grabbed him by the wrist and held up her notepad.

 _You will promise to be careful... Won't you?_

She tilted her head.

Saeran read what she wrote and then glared down at her, jerking his wrist from her grip easily. "Why?... You don't think I can protect myself?" He said, his voice made it sound more like a dare than a question.

Sora quickly shook her head and wrote.

 _I know you can..._

She then looked down, but was surprised to find Saeran staring down at her with a smirk on his face when she looked up.

"You're... Worried about me, aren't you? Admit it..." He said, his tone low and intimidating.

Sora felt a faint blush rise to her cheeks, but she kept a poker-face and held up her notepad.

 _You know your charms do not work on me, Choi._

"Charms? What ever do you mean? I just think it's cute when you blush." He used his hand and tilted her chin up gently so she would face him.

She gently smacked his hand away. While she did like him to some extent, she was well aware he was just toying with her. He knew her heart belonged to the savior. All of theirs did. They would not betray her by attempting to find happiness between themselves.

She was not amused by the fact that Saeran's playful smirk had stayed on his face, even when she pushed him away. They were both used to this. It was a bit like a routine. Whenever Saeran found himself in an unnatural good mood.

Why wouldn't he be in a good mood right now? He was about to go and destroy Saeyoung (Someone who she had only recently discovered was his twin brother).

Sora tried to imagine him, once his main goal had been fulfilled, killing his brother... But she really couldn't. She couldn't ever see a happy and normal Saeran.

What was she thinking? He was happy and normal! There was no need for him to be any different than who he was now.

Yes.

She thanked the universe for the savior.. She didn't know where she would be right now if that woman had not saved her.

With that, her mind returned to her original reason of being there at the moment. She stood up straight and serious, at least hoping she appeared that way. She wrote on her notepad and then shoved it out towards him, hoping her sternness could be heard through her writing.

 _I'm sure you are aware that this is against the savior's orders. I must stress that you reconsider. I would not want you to have to be considered a traitor._

When Saeran read it, his smirk only returned, aggravating Sora a bit. "Just wait... The savior will be pleased. I will not fail." He shook his head, his smirk disappearing and being replaced with a dark and serious expression.

 _Please... Do not disobey her._

She had to resort to pleading... Something she never thought she'd do.

But Saeran did not read it. His phone rang and he immediately answered it.

Sora knew it must be the savior, so she left without saying anything more. She had failed at getting him to reconsider, and she did not wish to hear their conversation.

* * *

She returned when Saeran had left. She had originally planned on following him... But she decided it would be better to fix up the room while he was away. It had been beginning to become quite cluttered.

While she was cleaning up, she noticed something written on a small piece of paper.

It was a few lines of code that had been quickly written out... And... An address? Perhaps to the place that Saeran was headed now?

She didn't know if it would be much use to her, but some part of her told her to hang on to it, so she shoved the piece of paper into her pocket. and continued cleaning.

* * *

It was about a day or so later before Sora returned to the room that contained the three ominous computers.

Saeran was looking over them, but he wasn't hacking, which was one thing that puzzled her.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Saeran's plan had failed.

She held up her notepad and tapped him.

 _What happened? What are you doing?_

To her surprise, the notepad was violently smacked out of her hands. "FUCK OFF! I DO NOT NEED YOUR PESTERING!" He shouted unnecessarily.

Of course... How could she not have noticed how he was immensely more jittery than normal.. He must have returned with only word of failure and the savior must have punished him.

Those damn drugs.. What they did to him..

No! He deserved this. She had warned him, over and over..

But then, why did she feel so guilty? She felt like apologizing. No... It was best to leave him like this. But hearing him mutter on about destroying Saeyoung and everything he loves. About getting revenge...

Surely the savior knew what she was doing... Right?

As Sora picked up her notepad from off the floor, she decided something important. It would help the savior, and Saeran.

Yes! She was pleased with the plan forming in her mind.

 _Do not worry Saeran.. You will get what you want._

For some reason, she felt like it was something the savior would say...

The sound lf Saeran's sadistic laughter rang in her ears as she left once again.

* * *

It was dark out as Sora made it to the address on the written paper. She stood in front of the door, feeling quite hesitant. There was no doubt in her mind that this wasn't wrong.. But a part of her.. Really hoped she would end up being at the wrong place.

She rang the doorbell, feeling ever so stupid and uncreative to have come up with a plan of entry like this. But meanwhile, her mind was racing with many different plots of escape.

To her surprise, a red haired man with weird looking glasses answered the door. He appeared tired, and serious, but also suspicious as he looked her over before he spoke, not opening the door all the way.

"Who are you?" He questioned.

Saeyoung was extremely suspicious of this strange, light purple haired woman who had appeared at the door. She had her hair up in a bun, and looked like she was only a couple years younger than him at the most.

Of course, how stupid of Sora to not have thought of a fake name before. She held up her notepad and put on the most friendly smile she could muster. This had to work.

 _My name is Moon Yeoung.. Are you, by any chance, Saeyoung?_

Saeyoung appeared puzzled as to why she didn't speak, but when he read what he had written, he quickly glanced around and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her inside and shutting the door. No one knew his true name, other than Saeran and V.. So she must know one of the two of them, and he was figuring it was the former.

"Again, who. Are you. And how do you know that name!?" He asked, keeping his voice down, since MC was asleep in her room right now.

 _I am Saeran's assistant..._

Saeran had an assistant?.. Of course, he wouldn't have assumed that his brother had someone in his life like Vanderwood... But by the looks of this 'Moon', she didn't appear to be the type to yell and threaten. For some reason, Saeyoung couldn't help but feel some sense of relief at hearing that this girl knew Saeran. Perhaps he could finally get some answers!

"Alright then. Sit down, and tell me everything." It wasn't a request.

Sora sat down obediently. She now knew that this man was Saeyoung.. Definitely not what she had expected him to look like. He didn't resemble Saeran that much at all.. But she wasn't going to complain.

 _Saeran, he.. He needs help. But he won't let me get near him. I think you're the only one who can help him._

Yes. The only one...

"Why would you want to help him? I got the feeling that you were all under some sort of spell.."

Sora felt offended by the question, but for some reason, all logical thoughts were leaving her mind at the moment...

 _The savior... is wrong. Saeran can be fixed... He is not happy. But he will be if you're there..._

She stood up as she held out the notepad. She then took her chance while Saeyoung was lost in thought for the moment. She grabbed a nearby lamp and hit him across the head with it with as much strength as she could muster.

Hearing him collapse onto the floor... Was unbearably satisfying. She suddenly felt that she shared Saeran's urge to kill this man... To end him of his suffering.. But no, that was not her job. She would bring him to Saeran.. Let him have his way with him. And then finally... Finally. She would know for certain if what the savior was doing was right.

Her train of thought was stopped when a woman in her pajamas rushed into the room. She had yellow eyes and long brown hair and a look of distress took over her face as she looked at Sora and then Saeyoung on the floor.

"Saeyoung!" She exclaimed. Just by the tone of her voice, Sora could tell that they were lovers... Or at least had feelings for eachother.

The mute woman dropped the broken lamp as the brown haired girl, who Sora now figured must be the 'MC' she had heard about, tried to hurry to Saeyoung.

But Sora stepped in her way, making it clear that she was not letting MC through. This was not part of the plan.. But if she had to fight this woman, she would.

Panic rushed through her however, when a strong arm wrapped around her neck, and she felt her breath leave her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Saeyoung. Clearly her blow had not rendered him unconcious as she had previously thought..

"No, wait, Saeyoung! Don't hurt her!" She heard MC exclaim and then felt the choke hold around her neck be released. She fell to the floor and pathetically attempted to get to the door, but Saeyoung blocked it.

"You're staying with us... You might be helpful, especally when we infultrate the place in a few days.." He said, looking down at her. He was obviously experiencing a headache, but he didn't seem nearly as scary or intimidating as she first suspected...

But the bigger question was... Why didn't MC want her to be hurt?... Why show Sora the mercy she did not deserve? It confused her... Either that girl was daft or just extremely kind. Perhaps Sora wished to be more like her.. Maybe.

In any case... She desperately needed to get out of there. That, or she at least needed to contact Saeran.. to warn him that they planned to visit.

She wanted to curse at them. To tell them that they weren't getting anything out of her, and that the savior would soon give them their proper punishment. But she could only curse herself for not being able to speak...

Her hands were too shaky to even consider trying to write down something to say.

She hated the fact that her plan had backfired, and she was now a hostage, subject to the enemy's orders.

But a worse thought was bothering her in the back of her head. Would the savior.. Or Saeran even notice she was missing?... Would either of them do anything if they knew she was hostage now?

* * *

 **A/N: Tada! And in this chapter, we discover more on the internal conflict that Sora is facing.**

 **I don't expect this story to be extremely long. But like I said, I am looking forward to doing something on Secrets 01 and 02 as well as perhaps an After Story... AND maybe a next gen just cuz I'm a huge sucker for that.**

 **(I'm gonna try and change the category for this fic to Mystic Messenger... I just couldn't find MM in any of the categories heheh...;;;)**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING! Reviews keep me writing!**


	3. Chapter Three

_**A/N: I apologize if this chapter is a bit shorter than the last. I am already working on chapter four though...**  
_

 _ **Again, constructive criticism and any type of review really is appreciated and helps me get over my writers block!**_

 _ **Thank you for reading!**_

* * *

 _/A Few Years Ago.../_

 _Sora woke inside of a cell. It wasn't a very modern cell, but it wasn't built to look like one._

 _The pain she felt in her mouth and lower jaw was unbearable, meanwhile her head ached and her entire body felt heavy... Clearly they had put something in her system that did not belong. She wanted to cry... Wanted to beg to be let out. For them to leave her alone. She didn't want this, she didn't ask for it..._

 _"Hello, Dear..." Came a voice she faintly recognized. A blonde woman appeared in front of her cell._

 _Why am I here!? Let me out, please!_

 _Sora wanted to beg, but no words would come out._

 _"Do not work yourself.. We removed your vocal cords. Now you won't have to ever worry about voicing those unnecessary and distracting thoughts or feelings of yours..." The woman smiled, reaching her hand through the cell and gently cupping Sora's cheek._

 _Sora was already dehydrated, but her body somehow found enough fluids to allow her tears to flow once again. This was a nightmare, she'd rather be dead than this..._

 _No..._

 _"I am your savior now.. I saw you wandering the streets.. A poor, lost little girl."_

 _No, No! You've got it all wrong!_

 _Sora had to muster up alot of strength to shake her head._

 _She felt a pinch in her neck, and her head started to swim. It took her only a moment to pass out onto the floor._

 _When she woke again, for.. How many times had she woken up and found herself in here?.. She hadn't bothered to count.. But it must have been more than three now._

 _A slight smile was on her face when she looked up at the savior this time._

 _"Now.. Let's try again. What's my name?" The savior asked her._

 _Sora felt the notepad and pen be placed in her hands again, and with slow, shaky movements, she wrote.._

 _S..A...V...I...O..R.._

 _The only thought in her mind was, she would be happy here. Happy. Forever._

* * *

 _/Present/_

 **{Yoosung}** : So you guys kidnapped

 **{Yoosung}** : **Saeran's assistant?!**

 **{707}** : More or less. Yup

 **{707}:** Hold on...

 **Anonymous Has Entered The Chatroom**

 **{Yoosung}** : Eh!?

 **{Yoosung}** : Please tell me that's the assistant.

 **{707}** : Yes. I'm allowing her on her phone for now...

 **{707}** : Say hello, Sora

 **{Anonymous}** : ...

 **{Anonymous}** : Hello

 **{707}** : She's not much of a chatterbox...

 **{707}** : No matter. She's coming with us.

 **{Anonymous}** : Against my will, I might add.

 **{Yoosung}** : So what's it like, being the assistant of Saeyoung's twin?

 **{Yoosung}** : I imagine it's different from Jaehee's situation...

 **{Anonymous}** : I don't know what you mean

 **{Anonymous}** : But Saeran...

 **{Anonymous}** : **Is Saeran.**

 **{Yoosung}** : ;;;

 **{Yoosung}** : Not very informative

 **{Yoosung}** : But it's a start

 **Anonymous Has Left The Chatroom**

 **{Yoosung}** : !?

 **{Yoosung}** : She left ;;

 **{Yoosung}** : ;;; Did I say something wrong?

* * *

 _Your friends seem very... Pleasant._

Sora held up her notepad to Saeyoung. She was still their hostage, watching as they scurried about to pack. Meanwhile she sat on the couch motionlessly, beginning to feel homesick.. Though she tried to assure herself that she was just missing the savior.. No one else.

Saeyoung gave her a smile. "Yeah, they're the best huh?" He said as he stuffed some Honey Buddha Chips into a bag.

Sora rolled her eyes. She wouldn't consider them that great... But she had only met Yoosung so far. Ever so clever Saeyoung had easily figured out that her name was not 'Moon' but Sora. No use denying it now.

She had yet to recieve any messages from Saeran, even though she had quickly typed to him her situation.. And MC and Saeyoung's plans to get in. She desperately hoped that Saeran had read the messages before Saeyoung had taken her phone and deleted them. She was surprised to have only received a scolding for it.

It was strange to her... Both of them were. She had been forgiven for her attempt at kidnapping Saeyoung a couple days ago. Neither of them had tried to tie her up or bind her in any way, which made her feel like she really wasn't a prisoner. Though Saeyoung did give her threatening looks whenever she was near MC. She didn't blame him. Meanwhile MC was always unnaturally kind.. Offering her food so she wouldn't be hungry, and even trying to reassure her of things...

Things like.. Saeran was going to be fine... The savior didn't have control over Sora... and things of the sort.

Neither of which really got to the lavender haired girl's head. They only confused her.

She had lied before, when she had said that the savior was wrong. All of that, had been a lie...

Or... Or had it?

She couldn't remember. Couldn't decide. It scared her.

She did not like it when MC tried to reassure her. Saeran was already fine.. The savior had made sure of that. And control over her? The savior only wanted to give her happiness! She almost felt bad for how little MC seemed to know..

* * *

Before she knew it, they were getting in the car and heading out towards the Mint Eye headquarters. She hated that their plan was succeeding, and there was nothing she could do to ruin it. Meanwhile she felt somewhat betrayed... No one had tried to come to her rescue in the past days.. She hadn't received any news of any kind. But she supposed, Even in Mint Eye, when push comes to shove, it's every man for himself.

As she sat in the car, she again began to feel quite homesick. How she would rather be in that dark room, watching Saeran hack right now! At least there... She could admire him when she knew he wasn't paying attention. It was stupid and childish of her when she did that, and she knew it, often having to snap herself out of it... But sometimes... She was just bored.

* * *

It took quite a while to get there, everyone feeling crushed by the silence.

When Saeyoung parked the car in a hidden spot, he and MC got out, Sora following suit. He turned to face MC and spoke. "Alright.. We're about to head inside so be on your guard. I'll be protecting you.. But still, keep a look out."

While the two were speaking, Sora saw the perfect opportunity to escape and she made a dash for it, hurrying out of sight. She knew every nook and corner of this place... It wouldn't be hard to find another way in. She just needed to see Saeran.

As she made her way inside, she realized something...

She had missed Saeran terribly. Well of course she had! He had become a part of her daily life.. Why wouldn't she? There couldn't be any other reason. None at all.

Sora assured herself of this, and it caused her to slow down with her pace to the room. She made it there at the worst time, having entered in a seperate door on the other side of the room, right when Saeyoung and MC entered. Sora hid herself directly outside the door, close enough to hear them, and interfere if she needed to. She heard Saeyoung speak.. And then heard Saeran's voice. It was unmistakable.

She listened to the conversation, hearing Saeran begin to yell, and then... Silence. Her curiosity took over her and she peeked in the room. She saw the three of them, and then a few images on the screen. But the images were what caught her eye.

It was a young boy, with bright red hair. He was smiling. He looked... Almost angelic to Sora.

 _Is that... Saeran?!.. N-No.. It couldn't be.._

There was no way this boy could have become what Saeran was now... But Saeran's voice snapped her out of her daze.

"How... How did you get these?!" He asked Saeyoung, only a hint of hostility in his voice.

"Rika sent this to me for my 21st birthday... I saw this and.. I was stupid to believe that you were alright." Saeyoung replied.

They only said a bit more, Saeran believing Saeyoung to be lying, before Saeran left the room quickly, the doors closing behind him and locking.

Sora wasn't sure who to believe.. She didn't know who this 'Rika' person was... But she knew for a fact that she needed to go after Saeran, he seemed more unstable than ever. She was extremely thankful that she had not entered the room, or she would be trapped in there with MC and Saeyoung right now. She hurried to find an exit to the building, sure that Saeyoung and that girl could find their own way out.

* * *

Sora made it outside, a minute too late. Just in time to witness Saeran being shoved into a car by a strange looking man with a gun.

The brown haired man (Who looked strangely like a woman) looked over at Sora and seemed to be able to read the distress on her face. "So all of this was just over one girl? Really Luciel, I thought you knew better.." he said, to the man in the car.

He had seen Sora as well, but didn't say anything. Either he didn't want to, or he couldn't think of anything to say.

The man closed the door to the car, blocking all view of Saeran. "If you have any sense, you will not follow me. My next target could be you if you aren't careful." He said, getting in the car and then speeding off before Sora had a chance to react.

Sora shielded her eyes from the dust that the car picked up, and she quickly turned and began to run back towards headquarters, her mind racing, but all thoughts were interrupted when she collided with a tall man and fell onto her behind.

When she dared to look up, she realized that she recognized this man with blue hair and kind eyes hidden behind sunglasses.

It was... _The savior's disciple?_


	4. Chapter Four

_**A/N: Thank you again, Terilinan for the suggestions and praise! As I said before, It really means alot to me and I will continue to try and improve and take your advice :3**_

* * *

 _/Four Years Ago../_

 _A sixteen year old Sora with dirty lavender hair and an even more dirty face pulled her gray cloak around her tighter in a desperate attempt to block out the cold, though it was a fruitless attempt really._

 _She nervously glanced around the streets for anybody nearby before she put on a smile and entered a grocery store. The cold air hit her even more, before soon fading into room temperature.. Which at this point she was thankful for, feeling the chills leave her body over the course of a few moments after walking inside._

 _She aimlessly wandered through a few of the aisles that didn't have anything of interest to her. While she was considerably hungry, she distracted herself from the food by reminding herself that she had a different objective in mind today; the shoppers._

 _While she was thinking about how to approach someone and carry out her plan, she tripped over the heel of someone else that had been looking over the drinks on the shelves._

 _Sora quickly recovered from her stumble, brushing her coat off and mentally cursing herself for not paying attention to her surroundings._

 _"I-I'm so sorry.." she turned to face the person she had tripped on, "..Ma'am."_

 _The kind looking woman smiled at her and tilted her head. Sora felt that there was something wrong with her smile, but she pushed the feeling away. It was rude of her to think that._

 _"It's quite alright! What were you doing? You seemed to be troubled." The woman with long blonde hair responded. She looked quite pretty, prettier than Sora was sure she herself could ever look._

 _She quickly thought of a response. "Ah...Uhm.. I-I can't find my little brother! He's missing.. I've looked everywhere for him. Me and him were playing in the yard when he wandered off. I saw him come in here but now..." Sora placed a worried hand on her cheek. This was her best acting yet, though she wasn't sure where she was going with it. "Please, can you help me find him? I'll be in so much trouble with my parents if we're not back soon."_

 _Joke was on her. Her parents were long gone. Not dead.. At least, as far as she knew, but they weren't coming back any time soon._

 _"Oh, you poor thing. Of course I will help. What does he look like?" The woman asked. Sora wasn't aware of it at all, but this woman... Rika... Was completely faking her worry. She had easily seen right through Sora's lie._

 _Meanwhile Sora gave a short description of what she thought a little brother of her's would look like, hoping it was convincing enough, before she began walking again in a quick pace. "Come on!" She gestured for the woman to follow._

 _The two of them walked seemingly without purpose for a while... And every second, this woman seemed creepier and creepier. It wasn't worth getting whatever amount of money was in her purse, noe she just needed to get this weirdo away from her._

 _"Oh! Hey! I think I hear my parents outside, they must have found him. Thank you for the help! But I gotta go now!" It was a horrible excuse of a lie, but it just sort of slipped out of Sora's mouth before she had a chance to think of anything better._

 _Dread overcame her when the woman gripped her arm and placed a hand over her mouth. She realized now that she had made the stupid mistake of leading this woman to the most unoccupied section of the store._

 _In an instant her instincts took over and she struggled violently to get away from the female. "Let... Go of me... You freak!" She shouted, without really meaning to. She knew she had chosen the wrong words when she noticed the glint in the girl's eyes become darker._

 _"...You poor thing.. Your lies have infected you.. But no need to worry anymore. I will cure you. And you will join us in the everlasting paradise." The woman told her quietly._

 _"If you do not co-operate, I will not hesitate to kill you.. and you don't want that, now do you?"_

 _"...Damn you." Sora cursed when the woman removed her hand but kept her grip on her arm as the woman contined walking. She knew anyone watching from the security systems would just assume she was a daughter or sister who was acting up and needed a talking to._

 _Sometimes she hated her luck._

 _It took her a while to realize that they were headed out lf the store. Finally! Freedom!_

 _But little did she know that this would be her last year of any sort of freedom.._

 _Later, Sora found herself sitting in a bedroom, listening as the two people in front of her had their conversation. Her arms were crossed, and a stubborn expression had overtaken her face. She hated these two people... She wanted to be out of here right now. But at least they weren't the cops._

 _"...Rika, Please. You can't just pick up these kids off the streets, it's not right.." The man with the blue hair told the woman. Of the two of them, Sora hated him the least of course, mostly only because he seemed to be trying to talk the woman- Rika, into leaving her alone._

 _"They are the ones who need help the most though... Please trust my judgement on this." Rika responded, seeming almost sad that he did not agree with her._

 _Sora's eyes drifted out the window. She watched as snow began to fall and only then was thankful that she had a roof over her head at the moment. She hated that she had allowed herself to be dragged here like a child who did not know any better, but she had long since figured that she had no real meaning anyway... Might as well let people have their way with her. In the end, who really cared?_

* * *

/The Present.../

Sora gazed up at the kind looking man who hid behind sunglasses so often. She got up off of the ground and brushed herself off, momentarily forgetting her recent panic. It wasn't too puzzling as to why the disciple was there. He was... One of the savior's favorites as far as Sora knew. In fact, she was pretty sure she could recall a few times when she had heard the two of them speaking... But it didn't really matter to her, as it was none of her business what they talked about. Her only objective was to make the savior happy.

She suddenly grabbed her notepad and pen from off of the ground and with a shaky hand, wrote as quick as possible:

 _Please, disciple! You must help! That man took Saeran and I'm afraid he could be in danger!_

She held out the notepad, almost dropping it in her rush. She desperately hoped that the disciple would be able to clear up... At least something for her! This entire situation was beginning to make her head spin...

"Yes, I saw him, But I'm sorry I-" He was cut off when Saeyoung and MC ran into view, both of them seeming still full of energy and ready to fight.

"V!? What are you doing here?!" Saeyoung exclaimed. "Where is Saeran!?"

"A man drove off with him.. In what in what I believe was your car..." V seemed to avoid the former question.

Saeyoung hadn't really noticed, as he placed a hand on his forehead in distress. "...Oh no, that must have been Vanderwood.." He seemed extremely worried now, and it didn't help Sora feel any better about it.

As Saeyoung began to yell and blame V for many things.. Mostly about lying to him, Sora glanced around and eventually held up her notepad again.

 _Please.. Whatever vendettas you have, you can settle it later. We need to find Saeran.._

She only managed to get Saeyoung's attention, when MC cleared her throat and gestured to Sora.

Saeyoung looked at the two of them, finally taking his attention off of V. He nodded in agreement with the mute girl and then headed towards his car, opening the door to let MC get in the passenger seat. "She's right.. I hope I never see you again, V. I hate you." And with that, he gave Sora a tilt of his head, he only gesture she got to signal for her to get into the car.

As Sora jogged over to them, she wrote a quick message down for the disciple... She couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for him, even though from Saeyoung's claims, it did seem to be his own fault.

 _I'm sorry..._

Was all the message said. She got in the car and it sped off right when she closed the door.

* * *

As Sora sat in the backseat of the car, listening to the radio with no actual interest or attention being put into it or her surroundings, she found that most of her thoughts were occupied with Saeran..

Since when did she start having such strong feelings for him? She should be trying to get both of these two to the savior right now!

But no.. Somehow, seeing those picures of Saeran when he was younger, they changed things for Sora. She felt as if something had finally clicked into place in her mind, into the correct place. For once. But why? Saeran had never done anything significant before... Never really treated her any different from anyone else. Ugh! It all made her head hurt!

"Don't worry, we'll get Saeran back.." MC told both Sora and Saeyoung in a soothing tone... Kindhearted like always.

No matter what Sora was thinking... What she was feeling... She wanted Saeran to be able to smile like that again. From her point of view, that seemed almost impossible. But she'd do whatever it took. He deserved to be able to be like that again...

All she could think of were those photos, and soon, she felt herself drifting off to sleep.

She woke with a start when the car came to a stop and she heard Saeyoung speak.

"MC, remember the plan. You know where the gun is. If it comes to it, you have to use it." He said, and then looked back at Sora. "You, come with me." He got out of the car without another word.

Clearly he was serious about this as there had been no hint of joking around in his voice.

Meanwhile, Sora was trying not to panic. She didn't know anything of the plan. She had been asleep! But she had no choice but to quickly get out of the car to follow him.

Her spirits rose when she spotted Saeran standing next to the brown haired man. She was instantly distracted from the trees and bridge nearby. In any other situation, she might have found this setting calming... But there was an uneasy feeling about the four of them. As if they all knew they were being watched. And they did.

"Ms. Vanderwood! How nice to see you here." Saeyoung gave an obviously false, friendly smile to the man across from him.

"You can joke in a situation like this?" Vanderwood responded, obviously quite pissed. He only glanced at Sora, and then MC in the car behind them. "You just get more confusing every time I see you. Which one of these girls are you with?" He then said, as if he cared, which he really didn't.

Saeran surprisingly offered Vanderwood a glare at that. "Sora is _my_ assistant.." He hissed quietly, his voice sounding almost possessive. The only reason Saeyoung had really heard that was because his twin had been silent the entire time before, and was again silent now.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to make sure you kept your word.." Saeyoung said, walking up to his brother.

"Go ahead. Like you said, not a hair on his body.." Vanderwood shrugged.

"Saeran, are you alright?" Saeyoung turned his complete attention to Saeran, ignoring all else.

"I have nothing to say to you." Was all that Saeran replied with, tilting his head to the side before he looked over at Sora, just trying to make it obvious that he was ignoring Saeyoung.

"...Saeran." Saeyoung said, tearing up a bit, but he didn't have the chance to say anything else because Vanderwood cut in.

"I don't mean to spoil the reunion, but I need you to come with me." He shook his head.

"Alright, get in the car with MC. And don't even think about holding her hostage or I will wipe you off the face of the Earth." Saeyoung threatened.

"What, did you bring a bomb?" Vanderwood asked, only hearing Saeyoung respond "I have nothing on me, now go." Before he went to the car and got in.

Sora felt her nervousness increase as she only heard silence for a while, but her nervousness turned to panic when she turned and saw Saeyoung knock Saeran unconcious. Her protective instincts took over, but before she could do anything, the car began to move towards them.

And just like that, any sense of peace the place had recently held was gone as all hell broke loose. Gunshots fired from every which way, and it was obvious that they were being attacked, but by whom, Sora had not the slightest clue. She could only crouch down and do her best to pick up Saeran.

 _Agh... He's too heavy like this... Goddammit..._

Sora thought to herself, but that was just one of the many, many thoughts she was having, which were being drowned out by panic.

"Get Saeran in the car!- Ugh!.." Saeyoung said as a bullet just missed Sora, but ended up nicking Saeyoung's arm. It was clear he was in pain, and it started to bleed, but there was no time for that right now.

"Get in, damnit!" Vanderwood cursed, helping Sora get Saeran in the back with her and then quickly letting Saeyoung inside too.

"Step on it woman!" Vanderwood then exclaimed to MC.

If they weren't in a serious situation right now.. Sora might have laughed. But the last thing she felt right now was joy or any sort of peace. Her senses were extremely sensitive right now and she was shaking madly, only allowing herself to gently hug Saeran's head to her shoulder.

It was the only source of comfort she had right then as the car sped off once again.

* * *

 **A/N: I sincerely apologize in advance for any typos or spelling mistakes. Or if anything didn't seem to make sense. I am so, so, SO tired right now.. I seriously can barely keep my eyes open. But I wanted to finish this, just in case I had writers block tomorrow. So like always... Review... Favorite I guess... Blahblahblahhhhhh...**

 **Thks fkr redjng "u"**


	5. Special Halloween Chapter

_**A/N: Now I know this is FAAR too late to be an actual Halloween update.. But sometimes I randomly get in a Halloween-y mood and I got this idea so I had to write it. Plus it's just something short to help me take a break from the main story.**_

 _ **This is set during the year Saeran and Sora first met. So yes, she is still his assistant. (Also, I have no idea how Halloween works in Korea but I'm gonna say they celebrate it just like us Americans becAUSE! I'm stupid.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading :3**_

* * *

Sora entered the darkened room, but the darkness of it was easily outshined by her mood today. She was very happy and eager to share her happiness with Saeran.

She heard him tapping on the keyboard before she saw him and she strode up and stood behind him.

 _Happy Halloween, Choi._

She wrote, finally getting his attention.

He looked up at her with a somewhat confused expression. "What do you want?" He asked, sounding impatient. His attitude however, was completely ignored by his assistant.

Sora gave him a small smile and he felt a headband be placed on his head. He didn't take it off or act like he cared since he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing he was curious.

 _Are you going to sit in front of that computer all day again...? Saeyoung will still be there even if you take a break._

Saeran could have sworn he practically felt the disappointment radiating from her, but he refused to give in.

He didn't even bother to answer, since she already knew what he would have said.

He was puzzled that she actually asked that however. He had no other reason to live but to please the savior and kill Saeyoung.. That was all. Taking a break would not help kill Saeyoung. And he was quite certain she knew.

Saeran's typing ceased, as he watched Sora set down her notepad and pen, and then he felt her hands be placed on his shoulders. There was something strange but comforting about it. He didn't know what he was feeling, but he didn't like it. He pushed her hands off of his shoulders, but more gently than he had intended to.

Saeran finally turned around and faced her, before he became even more confused by what she was wearing.. It was her normal clothes, but she had a devil horn headband on her head, and a red demon tail attached to her belt. He quickly told himself that he didn't care to know why she was wearing that stuff, and he shook his head. "What do you want from me, Sora..." Saeran asked.

Sora just shook her head as well. She wanted so much to tell him why this holiday always lifted her spirits.

When she was younger, before she met the savior, Halloween was always the night she went to sleep wih a full stomach. There was candy sitting out at almost every house, and if you got a plastic bag and put something on your face, people would give you free candy.

It was that easy. But she was now starting to understand that Halloween held no happy memories for Saeran.. She wanted to explain all this to him, but she doubted he would actually care and it wasn't worth the effort of writing it down.

So after looking at him for a moment, and quite obviously smiling at the headband she had put on him, she picked up her notepad and pen and left the room without another word, but her smile never left.

Saeran exhaled deeply before he turned back to his work. But before he could press a key, he was again distracted when his hand made contact with something unfamiliar on the desk. He looked down and saw what looked to be a few pieces of mint chocolate candy. Through his confusion, he figured that Sora must have left them there.

His attention went to the headband on his head, and he took it off to look at it now.

It was... a halo?

* * *

 _ **A/N: (ik, I need to tone down on the author notes..) Taaadaa.. This was meant to be a short and maybe a little cute sorta filler chapter.. Hope it wasn't too bad xdd thanks again**_


	6. Chapter Five

_**A/N: Ah, thank you Osama Nekoni for the review! I'm so glad to hear that you like it, and Sora..**_

 ** _Concerning your question, Sora is 20 and her height is 5'3 (160 cm). I guess she could be a bit of the loli type? Though, I don't think she'll be wearing those kinds of clothes in any chaoters unfortunately xd Anyway though, again, I'm glad you like her. And it makes me very happy to know that this made your day. Thank you! :3_**

 ** _In this chapter, I am going to try and develop Saeran and Sora's relationship a bit seeing as they haven't had much contact of any type in the previous chapters. Also, the 'flashback' isn't too important this time, so you don't have to read it if you don't want to xdd_**

 ** _THANKS FOR READING_**

* * *

 _/A Little More Than 1 Year Ago../_

 _But savior.. I must beg of you to reconsider your decision. Not that I wouldn't gladly carry it out for you.._

 _Sora held up the notepad with a shaky hand and a nervous expression to the woman in the chair. She had entered the room about a half an hour ago and she was afraid of when her hand would start cramping from writing. No matter what she said however, the savior did not change her mind and she was beginning to give up._

 _"Do not doubt my judgement. I know you will do well as Saeran's assistant. He needs someone to give him guidance as he tends to hate and judge far too easily." The savior said in a calm tone, a gentle smile on her face._

 _He is bigger and more hostile than me.._

 _Sora could have sworn that the savior's smile grew when she showed her the notepad this time. Perhaps it was best to just accept that this would be her job from now on.._

 _"Are you afraid of him?" The question was clear and simple, as the savior often seemed to have the ability to make things.. Clear and simple. But it still puzzled Sora. She did not know why it mattered, or what the purpose was to ask._

 _Part of her mind told her to shake her head, to lie. But this was the smaller and nearly silent, insignificant voice in her head now. So she simply nodded. She was.. quite afraid of him._

 _"Then I know you're perfect for the job..." The savior finished their conversation with a wave of her hand and Sora had to bring herself to leave the room, even though her legs didn't want to obey._

* * *

 _She let out a silent sigh as she paced around in the dark room, illuminated by three moniters that always seemed to be on. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the door open and she turned to face who she knew had entered._

 _There was a moment of silence between the two. One, a man with bleached hair and a tattoo on his shoulder, and the other, a short woman with lavender hair and a notepad and pen in her hand._

 _She felt unbearably awkward and maybe even a hint of fear as she waited for Saeran to say something first._

 _"...What are you doing in here?" She felt a bit of relief when he spoke and the silence was broken, but she quickly looked down at her notepad and wrote,_

 _I am your assistant from now on... Savior's orders._

 _She held it up to him, hoping her shakiness wasn't noticeable, but it was quite obvious that it was._

 _Saeran tilted his head, appearing almost amused by the small woman in front of him who didn't seem to have the ability to speak.. Well, at least then she shouldn't be able to pester him that much. Though he didn't recall requesting an assistant, if the savior wished it, he wouldn't question._

 _"Hm.. I've always wanted an assistant. I think he had one too..." He looked over Sora and there was more silence. "Yes.. You'll do nicely."_

 _I may be here under the savior's command, but do not think that I will allow you to treat me like a chew toy!_

 _Sora held up the notepad with more confidence this time, but really she was just masking her nervousness._

 _She had a feeling that this was going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship... Or not._

* * *

/Present../

Sora opened her eyes and slowly took in her surroundings again. They were in a cabin.. Yes. It was a bit strange that it was here, but she was thankful nonetheless.

She was sitting on the couch, still sort of cradling Saeran. She heard the others speaking but she didn't care enough to listen, as she was too distracted by his appearance at the moment. She had never seen him so.. Vulnerable.. So calm.

Sora had gotten up the courage a little while ago after assuring herself that Saeran was unconcious, to gently brush her fingers through his hair occasionally. A blush seemed to be stained on her cheeks as she did though. His hair was so soft to her and she was beginning to regret never having done this before, but her thoughts all began to go downhill when Saeran woke up slowly.

"Ugh..." She heard him groan and then immediately let go of him completely, just barely keeping herself from pushing him off of the couch entirely. As he sat up and looked around, Sora cursed herself mentally and the heat she felt on her face increased, though thankfully, no one seemed to notice.

"Where... Where am I?" He questioned, hostility slowly becoming clear in his voice.

Sora wanted to calm Saeran down, but the better half of her told her it was best to leave him be.. She was already lucky he hadn't seemed to notice that she had been holding him.

"My things.. Where are my things.." She soon heard him say and her attention snapped back to the present since her mind had begun to wander. She had been thinking about something that they had went through in the past that somehow all of this reminded her of.

"Ugh.. I need a cig." Saeran suddenly got off of the couch and started for the door. He didn't want to sit here and listen to Saeyoung and this.. Vanderwood tell him what to do and what not to.

"Here.." Vanderwood handed him a cigar on his way out and then turned back to trying to tend to Saeyoung's wound a bit better before he would start gathering the information on the agency. "...Now where did I put my phone." Sora heard him mutter.

She got up and gave the three others in the room a small wave of her hand that seemed to say _"I'll be right back.."_ as she hurried to follow Saeran outside. She didn't want him to be alone.. Nor did she want him smoking, but now wasn't really the time to bring up the subject.

Sora felt a small chill as the night air hit her as soon as she walked outside. She faintly heard Saeran's voice as she closed the door behind her and then turned to face him, seeing him leaning against a nearby tree. It wasn't too cold outside this night, and the sky was so breathtakingly clear.. She swore she could spend the entire night staring at the stars.

She now recognized what Saeran was saying to be coordinates.. Of course he would be contacting Mint Eye. She was partially amused by the fact that he had been able to take Vanderwood's phone right from under his nose. Sora found herself admiring Saeran in the starlight.. There wasn't much not to admire. She walked up and leaning next to him against the tree, finally felt a sense of peace... Everything was right for now.. The savior was on her way to save them all. Saeran seemed fine, if not a bit angered at being 'rescued' by his brother earlier. She was sure his head probably had a bruise by now, but it was nothing compared to what Saeyoung was enduring at the moment.

Saeran looked down at her when he closed the phone, the cigarette in his mouth. He didn't appear to be surprised at all, as if he had expected her to follow him. And he probably had.

When Sora looked back up at him and her navy blue eyes met his mint ones, she couldn't help but give the slightest of smiles as she took the cigarette from his mouth and placed it in her own, though she didn't actually smoke it, and it was clear she didn't since her smile turned into a grin. She mostly did it just because she knew it pissed him off, even though it didn't look like it.

She almost thought she saw Saeran smile a bit as the two of them then turned back towards the sky. It was kind of like they were having a conversation in a way.. The best conversations required no words. Though neither of them could define or put a finger on what this feeling that was between the two of them was. Sora thought it felt kind of good.. And Saeran.. Well it confused him.. It was a new feeling. He didn't know if it was good or bad, right or wrong, and therefore, he tried to avoid feeling it.

A thought came to Sora's mind as she dropped the cigarette onto the ground, and she got out her notepad and pen.

 _Do you remember when you got sick during work..?_

Saeran read what she wrote and then nodded, rolling his eyes a bit. "Well of course, I do."

 _You had to try and tell me how to do your work. I didn't have the slightest clue what you were talking about, and you kept yelling._

When she showed it to him, her shoulders bounced in the slightest as she appeared to be silently giggling at the memory. Saeran couldn't help but smile a little as well, even though he didn't know at all why she would be fond of that memory. He had been too sick to really do anything other than talk, and he remembered that she was so busy, trying to do his work, keep him fed and warm while also keeping him company. Multi-tasking was an understatement during that week.

"..You thought that was funny?" He questioned, it was clear from his voice that he was puzzled, as Sora looked up at him again. She shrugged and nodded her head.

She surely hadn't found it funny at the time, but now, looking back on it and thinking about how clueless she must have looked while Saeran was just frustrated out of his mind... it was quite funny.

Sora felt another chill and began to shiver as wind started to blow. It was getting colder out, but neither of them wanted to go back inside.

Saeran tilted his head down at Sora when he saw her hugging her arms and shivering a little. He suddenly took off his jacket and then hesitated, before he placed it around her shoulders. "... Here.." Was all he muttered, but after a few seconds began to ask himself mentally why he did that.

Sora had a hard time hiding her surprise, as she hadn't really ever seen Saeran part with his jacket, or be.. thoughtful. Though the jacket didn't really help too much, she looked back up at him and gave a smile that clearly said _"Thank you"_ before she again turned her attention to the stars, barely hiding her slightly smug smile as she pulled the jacket tighter around her.

 _Ah.. So the beast really does have a human side... No, No.. It's the stars. Nighttime makes people sentimental._

She thought to herself, and her smile faded.

When Saeran eventually noticed that Sora was still cold.. And he himself was growing a bit cold as well, he stood up. "..We'd better head back inside." He finally said in a calmer voice than he normally used.

As much as Sora wanted to stay and live in the moment some more, she had to agree with him and she started to follow him inside, handing him his jacket on the way back to the cabin. She was only saddened by the fact that she knew as soon as they walked into that log house, Saeran would act like nothing had ever happened. But Sora didn't really blame him anyway.

Her heart began to pound in her chest though when she suddenly felt herself be grabbed by the shoulder and pressed up against the wall at the side of the cabin. She looked up in shock and surprise to find Saeran pinning her there, only darkness and hostility in his eyes. "You thought you could betray me... Leave me for them..." He hissed. "I thought you would know better.." Any bit of calm that had previously been audible in his voice was gone.

Meanwhile, Sora was still too shocked by the turn of events. Either he had been faking everything before, or those drugs in his system had somehow kickstarted again. From the look in his eyes, dazed, confused, mainly angry, she could tell it was the latter. She tried mentally assuring herself that it was only Saeran.. A very angry, paranoid Saeran... Nothing to worry about. At any other time, she really wouldn't have been scared, since over the year she had known him, Saeran had been all bark and no bite towards her..

But she had never seen him this angry and upset before except when he was calling his brother a liar..

Sora quickly shook her head, realizing now that she had dropped her notepad in her panic, and now with her shoulders pinned to the wall, had no way to plea.

"You don't think I can tell when someone is lying?.. I won't fall for it again! _**I won't!**_ " Saeran shook his head.

Sora closed her eyes and tilted her head down. Saeran could kill her right now, and by the tone of his voice, she knew that he would. But surely... He wouldn't kill another member of Mint Eye would he?

After a few moments of waiting for pain.. Anything.. A blow to her body, or more shouting, just something, she suddenly felt the pressure be released from her shoulders and she looked up quickly.

Saeran was still standing there, directly in front of her, just staring at her with an expression that looked like a mix between shock and aggravation. He simply shook his head and turned, rushing into the cabin, eager for Sora to be out of his sight.

When Sora regained control of her senses, she stood up straight and was about to go into the cabin as well, but she felt something rolling down her cheek.

She placed two fingers on her cheek and then looked at them, finding them slightly wet. Only then did she notice that she had been crying.

But why?


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N:** _ **I'm sorry for all the Author's Notes xd but tomorrow is my birthday, so I really wanted to try and get this chapter up today since I'll probably take a break from writing tomorrow.**_

 _ **Again, thank you both, Osama Nekoni and Terilinan for the reviews. If it weren't for them, I probably would have given up on this story a while ago, thinking no one likes it. If I'm being completely honest, I myself think this is probably the best story I've written so far. And I'm going to continue to try and improve. Thank you both once again for the support and suggestions :'3**_

 ** _Aand thank you, FullMoonOnTheWater! So glad to know you like it!_**

* * *

Saeran sat in his own little corner of the cabin, wide awake while everyone else was asleep. He couldn't sleep anyway, he had spent a few hours before, unconscious. He watched MC and Saeyoung as they slept peacefully. He couldn't figure why they hadn't tried to bind him up or make sure there wasn't anyway for him to hurt them. They should know by now that he would..

 _Idiot brother.._

He hated even calling Saeyoung his brother though.

As his eyes slowly looked towards the door, he remembered that Sora still hadn't came back inside yet. But he turned away from the door and told himself he didn't care. It had been her own fault for making him act like that... He... He didn't like the feeling that she had made him have and it had confused and scared him. She was a traitor.. She had to be. It didn't surprise him, everyone else had betrayed him before too.. It just angered him like it always did. When he had had her pressed up against the wall, he was going to kill her.. But for some reason, he really couldn't. And he hated it.

Meanwhile, Sora still stood outside, trying to gather up the courage to go in. She wiped the tears from her face with her sleeve and took a deep breath. She reminded herself that it didn't matter what Saeran did. She was just an assistant. Just there to make sure he didn't do anything excessively reckless. But she still couldn't help but wonder what that was about. He had been so calm and collected one minute, and then about to kill her the next.

When she was sure she had control of herself and her emotions, she walked inside quietly and calmly, closing the door behind her. She gazed around and found that the three of them were surprisingly asleep. She wasn't really sure how they could sleep at a time like this, but she supposed all that had happened that day could wear a person out..

She purposeful avoided any eyecontact with Saeran when she noticed he was awake.

 _Wouldn't it be so much easier.. So much simpler if they all were dead.._

The thought suddenly appeared in Sora's mind, and she smiled a bit from it, but she quickly shook her head.

What was she thinking?! These people had helped her... They were her.. _Friends,_ but she had allowed Saeran to tell the savior where they were?.. Yes... They would still be her friends. They would be so much happier with the savior in their lives too. It all worked out, and she liked it.

Her happiness disappeared when she looked Saeran's way again and their eyes locked for a split second. Back to the awkward silence.. Sora hated how she felt drawn to him when he was on the other side of the room. But she stubbornly ignored the feeling as she took a place on the unoccupied couch. She began taking her hair down from the bun that it had been put up in for a while now. She also noted that she hated how frizzy and messy her hair was as it fell back, but there was nothing to be done about it. She wasn't going to ask MC if she could use her brush.. even though she was sure the girl would have gladly allowed it.

As she laid her head down on the arm of the couch, she was sure she would be awake all night but soon enough she drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

 _All that Sora could see was white emptiness, all around. It seemed to be neverending and completely surrounded her, keeping her from viewing anything or anyone else. Part of her felt calmed and comforted by it, and the rest of her was panicked and frightened by it. She was torn between peaceful and terrified when a figure slowly drifted into view. It was right next to her and started as a foggy outline, before gradually becoming clearer._

 _She recognized the figure next to her to be her savior.. There was no doubt. "..S-Savior.. Where am I?" She asked the woman next to her, who only stared ahead with a smile on her face, but there was no expression to be held in her eyes._

 _Sora looked down at herself when the savior did not reply, or seem to notice she was there at all. She realized that she had spoke.. that wasn't right. And what was she wearing? A hospital gown?_

 _Two other figures appeared, but they were quite the distance away from Sora. When she squinted a little, her eyes suddenly widened as she recognized the two to be Saeran, and Saeyoung.._

 _But Saeran looked different in the sense that his hair was red again and his eyes were their natural amber color. He had his arms crossed as he seemed to be looking at the floor._

 _"Saeran?...Saeran!" Sora tried to call out to him, feeling that she wanted.. No, needed him to look at her. Just for a second. For her to be able to clearly see those eyes that held so much suffering and sadness. But he didn't seem to hear her._

 _Saeyoung suddenly grabbed Saeran by the arm, a smile on his face, as he began to lead his brother away from Sora and the savior._

 _"...No! Saeyoung.. Saeran... Please!" She yelled, but they were already out of view, seeming to disappear into the whiteness around her. "Come back!"_

 _When she turned back to the savior with tears in her eyes, she was shocked to see the disciple, V, standing in the savior's place. He was covered with blood, and tears were rolling down his cheeks, but he smiled anyway. Stangely enough.. The smile looked real. Not faked at all._

* * *

Sora woke with a start to hear a pounding on the door. She was in a sweat and quickly sat up, hearing the others voice their concerns about being found. She simply put her hair back up in a bun again, trying hard to forget her dream that was still fresh in her memory. It disturbed her more than anything else... But moreso was the fact that she had heard her own voice again.

When the door was opened, everyone, including Sora was stunned to see V standing there.

"Why are you here?! Where is the savior!?" Saeran exclaimed in anger.

"What is happening?!" Saeyoung said, in confusion.

Sora of course, knew by now that MC and Saeyoung knew the disciple, considering the arguement she had sat through the day before.

"I think your brother must have told them where we are.." Vanderwood muttered, "But isn't he the leader of the RFA?" He sounded confused.

"Not now...Ugh..." Saeyoung groaned slightly when his arm started to bleed again, probably due to how surprised he had been.

"I called for the savior! Why are you here?!" Saeran repeated the question, compelling Sora to put a gentle hand on his arm to try and get him to calm down. But it didn't seem to work.. In fact, if anything, only made him angrier.

"She told me to come get you..." V replied, not even looking at Saeran.

"Please.. Just come with me and no one will get hurt." It seemed to be an empty promise when he spoke. No one really had any choice but to comply, and they were all taken from the cabin.

* * *

Sora eventually found herself standing guard over the cell that Saeyoung, MC, and Vanderwood had been placed in. She hadn't wanted this job, but she didn't complain either. She mostly ignored what Saeyoung and Vanderwood talked about, until she heard MC speak to her.

"...Sora.. Please, you can't let us out? Saeyoung needs help.." MC pleaded quietly.

"I don't, MC... I'm fine.." Saeyoung replied, though it was clearly not true as Sora glanced back at him and noticed he was pale and looked in pain.

Sora felt a small pang of guilt since she knew she was betraying the girl who had been so unnaturally kind to her, but she shook her head slightly and quickly wrote on the notepad,

 _I'm sorry, But it's the savior's orders.._

"But the sav-.. I mean, Rika.. She's not a savior, she's just sick. And what she's done to you and Saeran is wrong.. We're going to help you, but you have to let us out." MC said gently.

"MC.. Save your breath. She's not going to listen." Vanderwood spoke up, taking his attention off of Saeyoung's wound or their cell for the moment.

Before Sora had the chance to write a response to either of them, the blue haired disciple came into the room.

"..I will watch them for now. Thank you." V said, as if he didn't recognize. But Sora didn't take it personally, she was just another Believer. But she was proud to be able to call herself one. She nodded to the man and then soon left the room, hearing him begin to speak to the three in the cell.

As she mostly wandered aimlessly for the moment, trying to find something to do, she heard the savior and Saeran speaking to eachother.

She hadn't heard most of it as she only entered when the savior left, saying "I'm tired.. Let's talk about this later." though clearly she had only said that to avoid Saeran's question.

"Savior..." Was all Saeran had said as he watched her leave, but when he turned, he found Sora standing next to him and an irritated expression took over his face. "... How long have you been standing there?" That was something thing about Sora that bothered him.. He never knew how much she heard, what she knew or what she was thinking. He didn't like it. Not that she actually intimidated him.

 _Why is the savior avoiding you?_

Was all she wrote, but it appeared she had used the wrong wording when Saeran didn't respond and looked away. "Leave me alone." He finally said, leaving Sora alone in the room.

Sora tried to say his name as she considered going after him, but though her lips moved, nothing but silence left her mouth. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten she couldn't speak.

She assured herself she only cared because she knew the savior meant alot to Saeran.. And he had a deep hate for that particular disciple, though she had never found out why. She felt a strange sense of determination take over her and she followed Saeran, finding him in a hallway a few rooms away by himself, leaning against the wall.

Sora walked up to him and shoved her notepad up towards him.

 _I want to help you. Tell me how to._

Saeran appeared even more confused as he pushed the notepad away and shook his head. "I don't need help, and I don't want your help.. I want the savior to kill that useless disciple." He hissed angrily, slightly glaring at the mention of V.

Sora paused for a moment, considering what she could do to try and make him feel better. Only one idea really came to mind, even though she doubted it would make him happy, a thought had invaded her head and was starting to bother her.. She needed to talk to the savior again.

 _I'll talk with the savior for you.._

She then left the hallway without saying, or doing anything more, Saeran watching her leave. He had been about to tell her not to bother, but he just shook his head and said nothing.

* * *

Sora entered the savior's room, after knocking for permission of course. She found the woman sitting in a chair, seeming to be contemplating things, since her finger was on her chin and a troubled expression was on her face. She gave Sora a friendly smile as the girl approached her. "Ah, Hello Sora.. What do you need?" She questioned, though Sora felt there was some hidden irritation in her voice.

 _Saeran. He's not well._

She held up the notepad with more confidence than she actually had.

"Oh, is he sick again?" The savior questioned, tilting her head, in which Sora shook her head in response.

 _No.. He's never been well. And I'm beginning to believe it is your fault.._

Sora began to feel a headache come on. She was scared of the savior, supposed to obey her. Not doubt and accuse her. And yet here she was. What was she doing?

"My fault..?" The savior was silent for a moment, her eyes taking on a dark glint. "No, I helped him.. I saved him.." She chuckled a bit. "Sora, I'm so sorry.. It appears you haven't been brainwashed as much as I had suspected."

Sora's hand began to shake as she had to write as fast as she could. If she was taken away, she'd forget all about this.. All about Saeran, and any guilt she had felt towards the three in the cell..

But then again... None of those were good feelings. She considered giving up, causing her to pause for a moment.

 _You've been lying to him, haven't you? He's not the one who needs help. You are._

The savior only looked at the notepad before she suddenly stood up and struck Sora across the face. "...I removed your ability to speak in the hopes you wouldn't be compelled to say things like that anymore... I see I was wrong." She called out for two believers and they came within a second or more. "Take her away for more healing medicine..." She told them simply.

Sora had dropped in notepad in her surprise when she was struck, but she was clearly trying to struggle when the men grabbed her by her arms. She kicked and jerked in an attempt to get out of their grip, but to no avail.

 _Dammit... The things I do for you, Saeran Choi..._

She thought to herself as she was forcefully dragged out of the room.

* * *

Once they reached the door to the cells though, Saeran suddenly appeared and stepped in front of them. "I've got it from here..." He told them.

This was one time when Sora was ever so thankful to be Saeran's assistant. He was one of the savior's favorites anyway.. Supposedly. So no one would dare disobey him unless the savior had directly told them not to listen.

She was released and she held back the urge to hug the man in front of her.

"...What happened to your face?" Saeran asked once the other believers had left. He had noticed that a small bruise was beginning to form on her cheek, and he tilted his head when she didn't make any move to answer. "Where's your notepad..." He sighed at the woman, finding her forgetful.

Sora just shrugged slightly, giving an innocent expression. She then gave him a small, awkward, pat on the shoulder to thank him for helping her out. She'd be all drugged up right now if it weren't for him.

Saeran strangly seemed to understand somehow, and he nodded. "Uh... You're welcome." He said simply. The two of them stood there for a moment, before they both heard noises from the main room where the throne was, and they both headed there quickly.

* * *

"For everlasting paradise.." The savior said, a calm expression on her face as she stood in front of her chair, though this time she was standing up.

"For everlasting paradise!" The rest of the believers repeated.

"We will now begin the entering ceremony for our new desciples." The savior then said once eveyone was quiet.

Sora looked around in slight alarm... She hadn't heard there would be an entering ceremony so soon... But she supposed it was to be expected, though now she was beginning to think it wasn't such a good idea. When she looked to her side, she noticed Saeran was gone, and she glanced around quickly to find him. When she didn't see him anywhere, she turned her attention back to the savior.

"But before, we will proceed with the cleansing ceremony for the arrogant sinner." A dark smile overtook the savior's face.

Dread overcame Sora and it only increased a bit when she noticed the 'arrogant sinner' was none other than V, but she stayed in place, blending in quite well with the other believers. At least this should make Saeran happy...

"This is all for our party of everlasting paradise!-"

"Savior!" Saeran cut her off, approaching her from the side but keeping his distance.

 _Oh no... Saeran, what are you thinking?!_

Sora had to believe that her feet were glued to the floor in order to stay where she was, even then it was difficult. She hoped Saeran wasn't going to get himself in trouble.

"Didn't you say that you will not accept Luciel as a disciple?!" Saeran questioned.

Of course that was the problem... Sora wasn't sure how she missed that.. This wouldn't be good...

"I told you that Saeyoung will be a great asset to Mint Eye. Do not interrupt the ceremony and leave." The savior replied calmly.

As the two of them spoke, Sora could hear Vanderwood and Saeyoung speaking to eachother. She didn't really care too much to listen however, and she was very slowly edging out of her place in between all of the believers.

"I can't... let them take... Saeran... Hurry." She heard Saeyoung say in a weak voice but it was what the savior said that got her attention and made her begin to panic.

"Saeran, how foolish you are. Well, I suppose we have to get rid of rotten leaves for new ones to grow." The woman said, still quite unnervingly calm.

"Mint Eye wants a greater and more beautiful future!... You have done great bringing Luciel here. You will be rewarded." She gave him a frightening smile.

"I don't need a reward! Letting Luciel live is betraying my faith!" Saeran exclaimed and shook his head.

"...Anyone here?" The savior suddenly said, her recently calm aura turning into aggravation as she turned away from Saeran.

"Yes savior!" The believers replied obediently, all in unison, but of course, Sora was the only one who couldn't reply.

"He won't be able to use his arm anymore. He's useless. Just get rid of him. Paradise will only come once he's gone...!" Sora could have sworn she saw tears in Saeran's eyes, but she couldn't tell from where she was.

"Take Saeran away. He needs to be brainwashed again." The savior said to her believers, returning to her calm state.

"What?!" Saeran said, turning to face the other believers when they spoke.

"Yes, madam." They said in unison.

 _No!.. Enough of this! I'm his assistant.. I'm supposed to be helping! Believer or not!_

Sora decided and hurried forward, but she stopped in her tracks again when Saeyoung stepped in front of Saeran.

"No... Don't take my brother." He said, looking weaker than ever. His strength was obviously deteriorating by the second. "Stop all of this... If you touch my brother... I'm going to... I'm going to destroy you all...!" He turned to face every believer that tried to get any closer to him or Saeran.

Sora wasn't sure what to make of the situation, until Saeran spoke. "You dare to block me...!? You dare?! I'm going to kill you!" He exclaimed.

Sora stepped forward again with an expression that seemed to say, _"No, you idiot... Let him protect you!"_

"Saeran... Please... Let's go back home.." Saeyoung's voice seemed to grow quieter. "Come with me..." He said before he suddenly collapsed onto the floor.

Sora heard a cry of alarm from MC, but no one really moved, as if they were all too shocked to act.

"What is this...?" She heard Saeran say, before the savior spoke again. "Take away the one who just fainted! And lock the other one up!"

"Yes, madam!" It was the same exact, obedient phrase that they all said.

"N-No.." Saeran said under his breath. "No..." He looked at the believers who were surrounding him.

"Do not resist!" They said.

Sora suddenly broke free from her stupor that had kept her frozen in place, but when she got closer to Saeran, she quickly stopped and backed up a bit when she realized he had a gun in his hand.

He brushed shaky fingers through his hair, seeming to be trying to regain his senses, and he pointed the gun threateningly at everyone, beginning to shout. "Get away from me! All of you! Don't come near me..." He said. "If you do, I'm going to shoot you!" It was clear to everyone that this was no lie..

 _No, no, no, no, Saeran.. Put the gun down!_

Sora desperately wanted to say. She was still during the disturbing silence that followed for only a moment after, each second, Saeran continued to grow more shaky and on edge, keeping his finger on the trigger.

"God..." Saeran suddenly muttered, putting a hand to his forehead. "..What.. My head... It hurts.."

This needed to stop, but Sora was stuck. If she got any closer, there was no doubt Saeran would shoot her.. And yet she desperately wanted to help somehow. There were no words of comfort for her to say.. Nothing she could do..

"...What's going on? Rika?" V looked at the blonde haired woman who looked almost as surprised as everyone else.

"I feel like my head's going to explode...!" Saeran suddenly shouted

"Disciples! Do not be alarmed! This is only a test given to us!" The savior told the believers when she got herself back in control. "Give Saeran the medicine of salvation.. Now!"

 _What are you thinking!? This isn't some test! He could be dying!_

Sora desperately wanted to scream at the woman, surprised at how clear her feelings were to herself right now.

"If you come near me, I'll shoot you! Just... Just leave me alone!" Sora heard him say. "Savior, there's no way you'd do this to me.. You're the one who saved me. You're the first one who truly loved me..! You'd never betray me..!"

 _That's a lie... All she is is lies... I'm so sorry, Saeran.._

Sora wanted to tell him. She hated the savior now more than she ever had before. She cursed her for this. For taking away her ability to speak.. For hurting so many people, including Saeran. When Saeran's eyes finally met Sora's in the crowd, he seemed to calm down, if not only a little bit and only for a second.

"No way you'd do this to me, but you've changed..." He paused, his attention returning to the savior. "Ever since that man came...!" He shook his head, "This is all because of you... It's all because of you that this happened to me!" He suddenly pointed the gun at V and pulled the trigger.

Sora closed her eyes and placed her hands over her ears in an attempt to silence the ringing that the gunshot had brought to them, but when the ringing died down, she heard the savior scream at the top of her lungs.

Suddenly everything was utterly chaotic as the doors burst open and agents swarmed into the building, grabbing every one of the believers and giving aid to MC, Vanderwood, and Saeyoung.

Sora felt her arms be grabbed and she immediately knew she was powerless. She wanted to shout for them to let her go. She wanted to help Saeran. But before she knew it she was brought outside and thrown into a truck with a large number of other believers, and the door closed, leaving her in the pitch black.

* * *

 ** _A/N: (Again!) PHEW! Holy crap that was alot of writing.. This chapter is twice as long as my usual ones..._**

 ** _I'm sure you noticed that I used actual lines from the game for once, I don't think anyone will have a problem with it.. But just in case COPYRIGHT; CHERITZ_**

 ** _Actually copyright Cheritz for everything except Sora- AGH IM GONNA STOP RAMBLING EVENTUALLY. Anyway.. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. and Happy birthday me, yay, goodnight._**

 ** _Soran for life or something kms_**


	8. Chapter Seven

**_A/N: Screw it, I'm just gonna keep putting author's notes in my chapters, since I always seem to have something to add anyway._**

 ** _Unfortunately, I may not be updating as quick as usual because of school, but I will try to get at least one or two chapters done every week (Though I don't have too many chapters planned from here, but I don't plan on ending it so soon, so don't worry xd)_**

 ** _THANK YOU GyosyThief for the review! And also comparing Sora to an angry kitten? Genius! xD_**

 ** _I'd just, again, like to thank everyone for the support and praise. You really have no idea how much that boosts my self-esteem whenever I read the reviews.. :'3_**

* * *

Sora was blinded by bright lights when the doors opened and she finally felt like she could breathe again. But it was short lived when her breath caught in her throat as the believers were forced out of the truck. She allowed herself to be pulled out along with everyone else, trying to focus her mind only on getting out.. And then finding her friends. But when she saw the building that they were headed inside of, her heart sank. She didn't think she would be getting out very soon..

It was a prison.

She was suddenly pulled out of the crowd, into a seperate one, noticing the same thing happening to a few other believers.

".. They're gonna put needles in us to get rid of those drug things in our blood..." Someone leaned over and explained to her, with a strange giggle.

Sora tried to keep her cool, but really she was panicking. And panicking bad.

* * *

 _I already told you everything I know, you idiot..._

Sora fearlessly pushed the notepad back to the officer sitting in front of her on the other side of the room. Of course, she knew this was an interrogation, and there were probably other people watching her. But they wouldn't be able to read what she wrote from the one-way mirror.

The room was small and extremely monochrome. The only furniture was the table and chairs they were sitting in. There was one door that was obviously locked, and a small camera at one corner of the ceiling.

The man in the uniform glanced down a the note and then looked back up at her. She hated how he constantly felt the need to keep eye-contact with her. She knew it was only meant to intimidate her.. And it worked. She was scared on the inside, but on the outside she just looked bored and irritated.

She wanted to curl up in a ball and sleep... Or better yet roll over and die. But now was not the time for that.

"...Just one more question, and then you may return to your cell." The officer said, trying to keep his voice calm, and even, and authority-like. He clearly knew she was tired, considering the dark circles that were beginning to become visible under her eyes.

But at this point, Sora didn't care if she could return to her cell or not.. Every night she was kept awake by thoughts of her _savior._

Sora's hands clenched at the thought of that blonde haired woman. She hated her with every part of her soul and mind. She wanted.. Yes.. She wanted to kill that woman. She wanted to inflict the pain that she had caused everyone else on her... But she had to wait until she was out of this hellhole.

It had been about a week that she'd been there... at least that's what she figured. She had forgotten to mark anything to remind her. It wasn't so bad there, but she felt like the laughing stock of the entire prison, plus it didn't help that her cellmate was another woman who constantly taunted her for her silence.

Each time she was taunted, her body told her to respond with violence.. So many things she could do to that woman. But no, she told herself to save her energy and ideas for the one who really deserved it..

On other nights when she became sentimental, all she could think about was Saeran... She hadn't heard from him. Of course, being in prison there was a bit of a difficulty interacting with the outside. She didn't know how he was doing, or what had happened after the incident at the Mint Eye headquarters. But one thing was for sure, he wasn't in her prison. She had even taken the time to look for him among the cat-callers and intimidating men. But no Saeran.

Sora was brought back to reality when the officer spoke again.

"..Ah, nevermind. It's time for your phone call." He got up and gestured for her to follow.

She hadn't even heard his last question. But she soon forgot all about that when the confusion of being able to call someone took over her.

When she sat in the little cube with a phone in front of her, she looked down at it, before she glanced around and realization hit her.

 _Those BASTARDS!.. They know I can't speak!_

How was she supposed to communicate with the other person if she couldn't speak?! This was a complete joke. But Sora didn't find it funny at all. Her stubborn side took over and she looked at the phone again, before entering a phone number that she knew by heart.

There was silence on the other line, before someone picked up.

"Hello..? Who is this.." Came a distrustful voice. She recognized it instantly as Saeran's. While she was in fact relieved to know Saeran was at least alive, she was also saddened by the fact that she had no way to tell him it was her.. She'd have to do with just listening to his voice for now.

"...Ah.. Sora. I think this is you..? Luciel gave me my phone so I could talk to you... He's so stupid.." He mumbled the last part. "... I don't recognize the number, but seeing as you're not responding.. I can only assume that it is you." He took a deep breath.

Sora did the same. She had thought hearing him would help her feel better, but he sounded so sad.. It was very unlike him. More than anything else in the universe, she wanted to be able to utter a word of comfort..

She moved her lips, like a miracle would happen if she tried,

 _Happy.. Please just be happy..._

But of course, no sound left her lips. There was no denying now that she was in tears, no matter how much she tried to contain them.

"... I heard that you're in prison." His words sounded very hesitant. ".. I... I hope that...-" Before he finished his sentence, he hung up.

Sora stayed in place for what seemed like hours after, but was really only a few minutes, before she set the phone down, wiped the tears from her eyes and got up, heading back to her cell without another word. Not at all aware that Saeran had responded to her from the hospital.

* * *

Sora was awoken early in the morning by a banging on the door to her cell. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and looking around in sleepy confusion. She had hardly gotten any sleep that night. Maybe three hours at the most, and she was still exhausted.

Her cellmate was awoken too, but she simply rolled over and muttered curses while she tried to go back to sleep.

Sora got out of bed when she heard an officer speak.

"Sora Kyung. You have been proven innocent by two witnesses. They are here to take you home." He said, before he opened the door.

 _Witnesses? And home?.. What exactly is 'home' now?_

She thought to herself as she left the cell cautiously. She highly doubted it, but this could be a trick. Either way, she took her chances and followed the officer, not recognizing where she was being led until she spotted a door that opened to the outside. Two people were standing by a desk, whom she recognized and felt her spirits lift at the sight of them.

"Soraa!" MC said as she walked up and gave the mute a warm hug. She let go, smiling brightly. Clearly things had been going well for her and Saeyoung over the week..

"I'm glad we're helping you out... Prison looks horrible on you." Saeyoung joked, earning a playful gasp from MC. "Saeyoung, what are you saying?! Sora here looks adorable in everything!"

Despite how that statement slightly disturbed Sora, she couldn't help but smile a little and roll her eyes.

 _Yep.. These two are soulmates._

She thought to herself, meanwhile wishing she had her notepad and pen.. There were alot of things she wanted to ask the two of them.

* * *

Sora then found herself sitting in one of Saeyoung's sports cars.. Of course, Saeyoung couldn't drive because his arm was still healing, so MC had taken the wheel, with a few complaints from her boyfriend.

She was headed towards MC's apartment. Apperently, she would be staying there for the time being. While it wasn't exactly the place she'd had in mind, she was thankful for their generosity anyway.

When the car finally stopped, MC had Sora get out and told her the keypad to get into the apartment.

She then told her to be careful, and that she'd be back soon after dropping Saeyoung off at his house.

As Sora entered the apartment, her mind went to dark places...

* * *

Only a day later, Sora had found a pen and something to use in stead of her notepad. She found it a bit aggravating that while MC had no problem chattering on and on, she constantly avoided the subject of Saeran. At the moment, she was trying to talk the girl into giving her the address to the hospital Saeran was staying at.

 _Please.. Just tell me and I will quit bothering you._

She wrote, but MC shook her head in a stubborn way. "No, I'm sorry Sora. But Saeyoung said he didn't want you to see Saeran for now.." She didn't add that Saeyoung had actually said that he never wanted the two to see eachother again. He had good reasons too.

 _MC.. Saeran is important to me too. What would you do if it were Saeyoung?_

That quite clearly got through to MC as a distressed expression came over her face at the thought. She would want to be with Saeyoung 24/7.. But after thinking it over again, she shook her head sadly. ".. I really am sorry. But I promised Saeyoung that I wouldn't tell.." She replied timidly.

With that, Sora gave up the fight. But as she sat still for a moment, a very amusing thought came to her mind and she smiled before she wrote,

 _What about that... Rika woman? I have been wanting to talk to her... Forgive her for what she did._

MC appeared to be fine with that idea, and she gave Sora the address to V's old apartment where Rika was currently staying in the care of Yoosung.

Sora definitely planned on forgiving Rika... She would forgive her once she was dead.

* * *

Sora sat in the living room on the couch in V's apartment, kind of admiring the framed photos that were placed everywhere. Across from her sat the blonde haired woman who had ruined her life.. She was just staring out the window, with a large smile on her face. She seemed to be looking towards the sun.

Yoosung had been ever so friendly to Sora, and she highly appreciated it. She was sad to think that this boy had also fallen under the sav-.. Rika's spell.

 _Not to worry.. Your pain will be all over soon._

She thought to herself after Yoosung left the room to get something for Sora to write on.

As she stared at the woman across from her, thinking so many thoughts on how she could make her suffer, she found it ironic that it seemed Rika no longer spoke.

Her hands clenched into fists though, and all amusement left her. Rika wasn't speaking, but only because she didn't want to...

She doesn't deserve to be able to speak. To smile. To have someone like Yoosung to take care of her.

Sora felt her rage grow and she suddenly just outright tackled the woman, pulling her to the floor and pinning her down. She gripped her hands around Rika's throat tightly.. This wasn't going to hurt nearly as much as Sora wanted it to. But to her surprise and disturbance.. Rika just smiled.. That's all.. It was that same, dark smile.

Sora's eyes widened, and her grip on Rika's neck gradually loosened as a sensation bloomed in her side.

Pain.

It hurt beyond what she could describe... But maybe she just wasn't used to physical pain. She realized then that Rika had stabbed her with a small knife when she had attacked her.

 _Ah.. She was expecting it. Very... Clever..._

Sora thought to herself as her body became too weak to support her and she fell onto the floor, Rika quickly getting up after. Sora thought that the woman would finish the job.. Finally finish her off.

 _Do it.. Coward..._

Her vision blurred before turning into black, the last thing she heard was a shout of surprise from Yoosung.

* * *

 _ **A/N: AnOTHER CLIFFHANGER IK IM SORRRYY!**_

 _ **I HAD TOO**_

 _ **Plus cliffhangers keep me more interested in continuing the story because, what kind of writer would I be if I left it like this? You'd only be able to assume that Sora died, and that leaves me and everyone depressed TDT**_

 _ **(I apologize that there's so much jumping around in this chapter. The next one should be worth it, I promise TuT)**_

 ** _Anyway, ya.. I didn't have much time to write today and it was chaotic but I'm glad to be able to post this chapter._**


	9. Chapter Eight

_**A/N: Surprised I'm able to post this today xd I'm sorry if it's a bit short. As usual, thank you everyone who reviewed TuT I truly felt... Chaotic after today, but I feel better now, since it makes me so happy to know that you like what you read here.. Heh**_

 _ **I'd just like to get it cleared up though, I don't absolutely positively HATE Rika, like alot of the fans do. I understand that she wasn't a bad person. She wanted to help people, but she was mentally ill.. I'm sure you all know that (But in my opinion, that still doesn't excuse what she did to V and Saeran)**_

 _ **Ya, this chapter is important ouo**_

* * *

 **{Saeyoung}** : Okay. Remind me again

 **{Saeyoung}** : What happened?

 **{Yoosung}** : I left the room for five minutes, heard a bump, and when I ran back in

 **{Yoosung}: Sora was unconcious on the floor!**

 **{Saeyoung}** : I was just messing with you actually. I have a camera set in that room that I put there as soon as you started helping Rika. I saw the whole thing.

 **{Yoosung}** : ...

 **{Yoosung}** : _No wonder how the ambulance got here so fast..._

 **{MC}** : I'm so sorry, Saeyoung

 **{MC}** : I shouldn't have given her the address...

 **{Saeyoung}** : It's okay, MC... No one could have known this would happen.

 **{Yoosung}** : You said that Sora is in the same hospital as Saeran?

 **{Saeyoung}** : Yes...

 **{Saeyoung}** : I'm going to visit her in a few days

* * *

Sora woke slowly to the sound of a steady _beep, beep, beep_ and she was unable to roll over onto her side. She knew that the beeping was in fact, not an alarm, but a heart rate monitor..

Despite how the beeping was faint, not enough to give her a headache, she still wasn't sure how she felt about it. It meant she was alive...

As she opened her eyes slowly and took a moment to gaze around the room.

 _A hospital..._

She thought to herself. Clearly Rika hadn't finished her off as she had first thought she would.

Sora tried to sit up, but immediately regretted trying as an immense pain shot through her body from her side. She winced in reaction, of course not being able to make a noise. She looked down after pushing the blankets off of herself. Sora tried to keep in her expression of irritation when she saw the hospital gown she was in, but her attention soon went to something else.

She noticed that, beneath the gown, there were bandages wrapped around her side.

 _Well, they've got that covered._

She rolled her eyes. Sora hadn't assumed the wound was that bad.. Of course it hurt enough to be that bad, she supposed. But she did hope they'd already stitched it up if it needed them.

Sora relaxed on the bed and then turned to look at the door, again looking frustrated seeing as she couldn't call for a nurse.

Her memories returned to her.. Rika stabbing her, Yoosung's shout. It was kind of amusing really, but also angering because she had so easily failed in killing the woman.

She wanted to get up, move around a bit, but no matter what she tried, it always just felt painful and she had to give up. She decided to try to get some sleep instead and closed her eyes. For a few minutes, she thought that the heart rate monitor would keep her awake, but after growing used to it, she quickly fell asleep, calmed by the beeping.

* * *

Only a few days later, when Sora was able to sit up, and she figured she could probably walk too if they let her, she was sitting in bed on her phone when a nurse suddenly came in and said she had a visitor.

She tilted her head at the nurse, but nodded slightly.

The nurse left the room when a bright red haired man entered. Sora noted that for once, the brunette was not with him, and he looked like he wanted to talk about something.

He pulled up a chair next to her bed and sat down, facing towards her. ".. I didn't bring you a notepad because there is nothing to discuss." He cleared simply, looking grim.

Sora just gave him a puzzled expression, but of course she'd hear him out.

"I'm sorry for what happened with Rika..." Saeyoung then said, as if it was his fault.

Sora just gave him a small shake of her head.

 _It's not your fault. It's my own for being so impulsive and violent..._

She wanted to say.

"But I hope you didn't do that for Saeran.." He suddenly added. He looked up at Sora when he said that and noticed that a slightly bothered expression came over her face as she hesitantly shook her head again.

 _In all honesty, I didn't really do anything other than get myself hurt.. But I was going to do that on behalf of myself, and everyone else she's harmed... So yes, and no._

She thought, now bothered by the fact that she couldn't write anything down.

"I am sorry to have to tell you this, but..." Saeyoung paused, "I need you to stay away from Saeran.. I think he's getting better. And seeing someone from Mint Eye might just send him back to where he started. I don't want that to happen.. You understand that, right?" He said quietly.

Sora's expression didn't change this time, but was instead quite the blank expression. There was no way he expected her to do that.

 _That's not a funny joke..._

She looked towards the window instead.

"But, I do appreciate you taking care of him while he was there.. I just hope you understand that this is for the good of both of you.." He held back a sigh as he got up. "Also.. Tomorrow, I've scheduled a special surgery for you. So don't be scared when doctor's come in." He finally smiled a bit as he headed out of the room.

Sora just stared out the window, looking down at the streets below her room. She had pretended to ignore Saeyoung, but she had heard every word.

 _I don't care what Saeyoung wants... He won't keep me from Saeran._

She thought to herself, determined to get up out of bed as soon as whatever that surgery was, was over the next day.

* * *

It was three days after Saeyoung visited Sora. Saeran was sitting on the side of his bed, facing towards the window and looking up at the sky. There was something about the sky that always calmed him at least a little bit. But the therapy always left him in a very bitter mood, not quite as bitter as when Saeyoung visited him and refused to leave however.

He had recently considered trying to hurt himself with the vase on the bedstand.. But as if Saeyoung had read his mind, his twin took the vase the next time he left, and didn't bring it back.

He was now just silently waiting for the inevitable visit from his therapist that day. He was due to be there in a couple of hours.

But when Saeran suddenly heard the door to his room open, he turned to face whomever had entered. He had assumed it was just Saeyoung, or one of the nurses again, but instead he saw the last person he'd expected.

Sora, she was leaning against the wall for support and quite obviously wasn't supposed to be out of her room. But she smiled slightly when she saw him and she very clumsily made her way over to his bed and sat down next to him on it.

"S-Sora? What the... Saeyoung told me that you were in prison! He lied to me again!?" His expression turned from shock to absolute anger, making Sora shake her head quickly.

Earlier, when the nurse had visited her for the daily checkup of sorts, She had quickly asked (Via notepad) if she knew where Saeran Choi's room was. She had remembered to bring the small notepad and pen, both of which were the brand of the hospital, but she didn't care.

 _Saeyoung didn't lie... I was in prison. But I got out thanks to him and MC._

Saeran read what she wrote, and his expression loosened. He was calm now, if not still irritated as he looked back up at the sky.

Sora took the moment to look at him. He looked so weak... So helpless. He wasn't at all as scary looking as before. But his eyes were still.. Holding so many different emotions at once.

Sora quit daydreaming when Saeran suddenly spoke again. "...I see you've been well." Only Sora would be able to tell that he was being sarcastic, since he spoke with his normal voice and a straight face.

 _Like you've been much better._

She wrote after rolling her eyes, but still smiling. When Saeran didn't reply, she soon noticed that he was looking out at the sky, and figured maybe he liked it for some reason...

 _Saeran, I wanted to ask you something._

She waited until he looked back at her. "... Go ahead." He answered after pausing a moment.

 _I can't be your assistant anymore, obviously.. So, I wanted to know if we could be friends instead..._

She had wrote 'friend' for a reason. She was quite sure by now that she did have _those_ kinds of feelings for him.. But neither of them were ready for that kind of thing yet, especially not Saeran. He seemed to still have a long way to recovering, longer than her, that was for sure.

It had only been a few days since they had removed the drugs from her system, and she already felt much better than she ever had. Minus the pain from her wound anyway.

As she looked up at Saeran, she noticed he seemed confused. His confusion was adorable, but she ignored the fact.

In reality, he was just wondering why she'd want to be friends. Why hadn't she betrayed him or abandoned him, like everyone else, yet? No, he didn't want to be friends. She'd only hurt him in the end, and he was tired of suffering. Instead of answering, he looked back out at the sky.

"...I sometimes think about opening the window and jumping.. But every time I get close enough to it, I always look at the sky, and I forget why I was going to jump.." He suddenly said in a calm tone, closing his eyes.

Sora shook her head quickly and a serious expression took over her face. She never wanted him to hurt himself... Never wanted him to die. A feeling that she didn't recognize overwhelmed her and she suddenly wrapped her arms around the man, ignoring any pain she felt in her side.

His eyes widened in surprise when he was suddenly caught in a tight embrace by the girl next to him, her head against his chest and her arms kind of restraining him from moving.

"..What are you-.." He felt blood rush to his face and he looked down at her and then slightly struggled to get out of her grip, but it didn't work.

"...S-Saeran."

Saeran felt as if his heart had stopped when he heard that. It was a broken, small voice, barely above a whisper, but he knew it was Sora's. It was obvious she would need quite a few months of speech therapy... But either way, she had spoken. He couldn't believe it and he thought perhaps he had just been hearing things.

The hug was mostly a thank you. As she kept him in her arms for just the moment, she was overwhelmed with just a sense of calm. It was the strangest thing, whenever they were this close to eachother, she always seemed to feel like everything was alright. She could forget about Rika, forget about everything else...

But no matter how much she just wanted to live in the moment, it had to end eventually.

Sora let go of him and looked at the man with a bright smile. The surgery that Saeyoung had set up for her, was a replacement of vocal cords. This was her very first time attempting to use them now. She had expected Saeran's reaction to be something like this.

"..You.. You spoke.. How did you do that?!" He exclaimed, looking as if he was seeing a ghost.

He recieved no answer, but instead, Sora gently placed her hand on his before she got up.

She made her way out of the room, only glancing back at Saeran, who still appeared bothered by all of it. She wanted to stay longer, but she'd get in trouble if anyone caught her out of her room.

* * *

The next day, Sora had made her way to Saeran's room, having a much better time walking than the day before, but when she reached the room, there were nurses and doctors around it. One of them noticed Sora and ran to her.

"Oh, miss! You should not be out of your room!" She ran up to help Sora and she shook her head. From the expression on Sora's face, she could almost see the question she was asking in her mind.

"Oh, that patient.. A troublemaker he was. He's missing."

* * *

 _ **A/N: /GASPS/ SORA CAN TALK?! Well pretty much I mean.. She can't talk very well yet but TDT**_

 _ **Anyway yAH!**_

 ** _If anyone remembers the secret endings (Which I'm sure you do), Saeran wasn't kidnapped. Saeyoung took him._**

 ** _Yes. We are nearing that heartbreaking scene (What, it was heartbreaking for no one else ?) /hyperventilates/_**

 ** _BTW, If anyone wants, I'm open to suggestions for a Valentines Day special chapter... I'm out of ideas xdd_**


	10. Chapter Nine

_**A/N: SO I've been stuck in a horrible writersblock for like three days now? I was waiting for this story to gain 300 views and then the next time I check, it has 320! Now, I know this may seem like very little to some people.. But for me, this is a large step! None of the stories I have ever written (on fanfiction and NOT on fanfiction) have ever gotten this many reads..**_

 _ **So thank you to everyone for sticking with it, even with that boring first chapter. If I was an emotional person, I'd probably be in tears. Even over something so stupid TuT**_

 ** _Also, thank you to LordAoi707 for the review! I'm so happy you're enjoying the story, and I really hope you continue to.. :3_**

 _ **I'm going to try and come up with a bit of my own storyline, or else I'd just have to skip to an after, after story... Now, that will be a BIT something of what I'm gonna do? Eh, you.. You get it. MEH I'M JUST GONNA GET ON WITH IT**_

* * *

/About three months later../

Peace.

Finally, everything was peaceful.. No more drugs, no more sadistic queens.. Just, rest.

But.. Her rest had turned to restlessness earlier on. Something about not having Saeran around, seemed to bother Sora.

She missed him. Beyond belief too.

Though, she had searched high and low, there was no Saeran. MC refused to tell her anything, Sora no longer got texts from anyone, RFA or not. But by now, she figured it was for the best.

After Sora had gotten out of the hospital, _someone_ had left her with a considerable amount of money to at least keep her off the streets. She now spent the majority of her days in her small studio apartment, writing stories and getting jobs online however she could.

As she sat at the desk in her measly apartment, with her elbows on the table and her hands tangled in her hair as the laptop screen illuminated her face, she felt drawn to tears at the thoughts that had suddenly invaded her mind. Mint Eye, Saeran, Rika.. All of it. It was all gone. Of course, only one of those things she wished she could have kept. She should have done better... Should have done more to help him.

 _No, No.. He took care of himself. He's with his brother.. RFA.. MC. I'm sure he's absolutely fine._

She thought to herself, wiping the tears from her eyes quickly and then turning her focus back to the screen and the sound of typing began once more.

Only an hour later, she was asleep at the desk, her arms and the side of her face placed on the keyboard. The only sound then was her soft breaths. She faintly thought she heard the window sliding open, of course, that was her half-awake half-asleep mind.. But something woke her up. She slowly sat up and gazed around. "..Hm?"

That was mostly what she said now. She could speak quite fine, but she found the shortest answers easiest. Even though they didn't help explain herself.

Her heart raced to the point she was afraid it would explode and her eyes widened when she suddenly heard a voice from behind her. Somehow.. It felt familiar, and yet, so.. Different.

"..Poor Sora.. She's such a lost lamb without the savior to guide her anymore.. But no need to worry. Everlasting paradise will still come.." Sora heard. It was a soft voice.. Quite certainly a male one. But she still didn't recognize it.

She didn't have the courage to turn her head, but in the reflection on her computer monitor, she could faintly make out a figure in the corner of the room. She couldn't make out any details however, as it was too dark. The only light being from the moon outside, and even then, it wasn't very bright that night..

"...W-Who.. Who are you?" She whispered out in a shaky voice.

She heard a small laugh. ".. I'm hurt, Sora. You don't remember me?.. No, That's why I'm here.." Sora felt a hand on the back of her chair and she was spun around to face the intruder.

It was a man, who looked almost twenty. His hair was a pale blonde, tangled mess that just barely went past his neck. His eyes were what stood out the most. They were large and would probably be highly attractive to most people, but for Sora they sent chills down her spine. They were a clouded gray, almost white and they faintly reminded her of Saeran for a moment. So much fright.. Hurt.. Hate.. But his.. Were also, oh so happy.

His smile was charming, but scary as well as he tilted his head downwards towards her. "... Hyun Moon." He whispered his name in her ear.

That one name made her head begin to pound. So much so that she couldn't fight the urge to place a hand on her forehead becase of the sudden pain.

It was all coming back to her in a torrent of forgotten memories.. Why had she forgotten them? Had they been so horrible that she had forced herself to erase them from her mind?

 _"My dear, Hyun.. You're of no more use to us now. You are such a strong fighter.. It's really a shame. You would have made a great asset to our family. But it appears you are.. Too strong of a fighter. You do not belong in paradise." The savior's voice said softly, but somehow harshly as well._

 _The poor young man tied to the chair shook his head, tears stained on his cheeks. "I don't care..! Just let me go!" He shouted to the savior, and the believers around her. Sora was one of them, watching with her notepad in hand, unsympathetic to the suffering man who was probably younger than her._

 _The savior watched Hyun continue to struggle in his binds. She seemed highly amused as she tilted her head. "... Just one more dose." She said to the believer by her side who had a needle in his hand._

 _Sora held onto her notepad a bit tighter as she watched Hyun begin to tremble in the chair as the needle was injected in his neck. He had tried to move his head away, but of course it was pointless._

 _After a few moments of silence, there was suddenly a loud shout of pain, almost a scream, and before anyone knew it, Hyun was in the chair, with his head hanging limp and his body finally still._

 _Everyone was positive that he was dead._

 _"Throw his body out.. Make sure to put it where no one will find it." The savior then said, her voice and face void of any emotion._

Sora looked up at the man in front of her. "H-Hyun Moon!?... But how!? You died!" She exclaimed, her voice cracking from her fright. "And.. What are you doing here..?"

Hyun backed away from her and threw his head back as he laughed. "Died?.. Yes, that is what you idiots thought." He said. "No, No, I didn't die.." He said simply. "But more to the real importance.. I'm here to recruit you. Mint Eye is coming back.. And I promise you that I will be a much better leader than the savior.."

Sora got out of her seat quickly. "..What have those drugs done to your mind?! You have to be insane to want to bring Mint Eye back.. AND to think I'll join you!" She shook her head. She took a deep breath. "Hyun... You need help." She said quietly.

Hyun just gazed at her with a creepy look. "It's not an option, Miss Kyung." He said.

Sora felt a tight, strong grip on her wrist. She then decided to go with plan B. She pulled out a small pistol from the drawer behind her. She hadn't expected to ever need to use it, and so, her hand was shaky as she pointed it towards his chest.

No, it was wrong. So wrong. She couldn't shoot him.. It wasn't his fault he was acting this way. And she had just stood by and watched while he suffered those years ago. And then..

There had to be a reason they had forgotten him, right?.. She had never once heard his name be mentioned among the believers. Not once..

As Hyun gently pushed the gun away, having long since known she wouldn't do it, he smiled gently down at her. "Come now.. You're supposed to be the understanding one aren't you?" He said, some kind of admiration in his voice.

* * *

Saeran woke with a start in a pool of sweat. Being warm was to be expected, due to the fact that he was wearing one of his brother's most bland shirts. Which of course was a sweater. But the nightmares..

They felt constant. Almost every night, so much to the point that he was beginning to dread going to bed at night. He rubbed his eyes, mumbling curses to himself. He felt exhausted, but it was normal for him to wake up in the middle of the night.

He rolled onto his stomach, his face half buried in the pillow, as he looked at the phone on his nightstand. He picked it up and turned it on, taking a moment to adjust to the brightness of the small screen.

Saeran let out a sigh as he pushed some locks of red hair out of his face and went through his recent messages.. Most of them, not too recent.

His attention went to Sora's number. It appeared that she had tried multiple times to contact him via texts over the last few months.. But Saeyoung had specifically forbidden him from speaking to her again.

He didn't care at the moment. He couldn't handle this anymore, and he needed someone to talk to..

Saeran rolled onto his back, holding the phone above his face as he texted;

 **[Unknown]** : Do you want to see me?

He then closed his eyes and dropped the phone onto his chest, trying his best to go back to sleep.

But something was bothering him more than usual this night... He had a feeling that something bad had happened.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hahaa! New characterr! Hopefully that makes up for the shorter than usual chapter... I'm so sorry TDT**_

 ** _WHEWW.._**


	11. Chapter Ten

_**A/N: Alright, I-.. Actually don't have anything to say for AN this time. Other than thank you so much for the reviews as always :3 OH BUT, I would like to mention... That I kinda hate love triangles, so unless you guys really want Hyun to get feelings for someone (or vice versa) He's probably gonna stay 'pals' with.. If you get what I mean TDT**_

 _ **I LOVE TO HEAR OPINIONS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIZM**_

 _ **ON WITH THE STORY**_

* * *

Sora refused to admit that she was this man's hostage, despite how it was quite clear that that was exactly what she was. Her wrist was cuffed to her chair as she watched Hyun pace the floor impatiently.

It was so strange seeing him again. Almost like seeing a ghost.

Hyun had been... What you might call the 'prototype Believer'. He was the one that Rika had used all the different drugs on to see which ones worked, slowly making her masterpiece that had nearly ruined Saeran's mind. The woman was a witch, but all witches require practice. Hyun had just been the poor little boy who was the perfect target.

Ah, poor Hyun. If he wasn't being absolutely psycho right now, Sora might have pitied him.. He was quite the looker in her own opinion, but that was merely if you could see past his personality. She was sure he meant well.. Just as Rika had. But as she listened more and more, she could only see this taking a sinister direction..

Everlasting paradise had been the believers' version of Heaven, hadn't it?... He kept murmering about that place, paradise..

Sora jumped a bit in her seat from surprise when her phone suddenly vibrated, that always meant she had a text.. She hadn't gotten a text in months. But before she could say anything, Hyun paced over and grabbed the phone, checking the text message, clearly.

A wide grin came over his face, as he typed something. "You and _Unknown_ know eachother, Hm..?" He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"Maybe.. It's none of your business!" She could feel her heart racing once again. Saeran had texted her! She needed to know why all of the sudden. Was he in danger perhaps?... From the looks of things, she figured she'd need to save herself, before she could consider helping Saeran.

"That's where you're wrong. It _is_ my business.. He used to be such an amazing disciple. I think I will recruit him as well." Hyun seemed to be taking special care in watching her facial expressions as he spoke. "...You wouldn't happen to have feelings for this 'Saeran Choi' would you, now?" He asked out of teasing curiosity.

Sora felt her cheeks heat, but she lightly shook her head. "...Of course not.. It was simply Mint Eye that kept us together, nothing more.." She lied, considering telling the man in front of her that she had been his assistant, but it wasn't necessary information at the moment, and it wouldn't help her situation...

She watched the man warily as he strode across the room and grabbed the large pistol from the tabletop. "That's a shame. I was going to have you both go to paradise together.." He brushed his hand along the barrel. "...I guess he will just have to go, himself. No matter though. He will have a great honor to be the first to get to the Everlasting Paradise."

Sora was too numb to say anything. Her mind was racing, and she was trying not to panic.

 _No, No, No, No.. This cannot be happening!_

* * *

The next morning, Saeran was up, and for once, up and about. He had awoken to a new text on his phone;

 **[Anonymous]** : Yes, I do. Meet me at {Address}. I will be waiting.

While he had found her reply in the slightest bit strange.. Usually, after not replying for a while, he would recieve a phone call, or a relieved message, But eh, it had been months since either of them had seen eachother, who wasn't to say that they had grown out of their old habits.

Before he left the room, he checked himself in the bathroom. He looked quite.. He didn't know the word to use. He was still getting used to having red hair again, and his eye color remained the mint green.. It was an easy way for RFA members to tell him apart from Saeyoung, though MC still got them mixed up sometimes.

He made sure his brother was still asleep.. Which was a shocker that he was, and he snatched a pair of keys and got inside one of Saeyoung's cars.

He smiled to himself as he ignited the engine, knowing he was going to get one hell of a talking to from Saeyoung later. This had better be worth it.

He then left the grarage and headed towards the address: Sora's apartment.

* * *

Saeyoung was awake within the next hour. He was already dressed and in a panic at finding his baby brother missing.

He got into one of his 'babies' and started it, meanwhile getting out his phone with shaky hands and calling MC. She was in the process of moving in with him.. Even though they had bought the apartment that she had been staying in.

"MC! It's Saeran.. I think he's on his way to Sora's house! He left his phone here, and-" The red haired hacker was cut off by the brunette on the other end.

"Hey! Hey.. Saeyoung, calm down. Take deep breaths.. It's only Sora. That girl wouldn't hurt him."

"Yeah, But-"

"I know you're worried for him.. I am too. But maybe you should give the two of them some space? As far as we know, Sora is the only friend Saeran has made on his own." MC said in a soothing tone, calming down her newly-wed husband.

There was silence for a few moments as Saeyoung considered what she said, and he finally sighed. "Alright.. But I will still tag along. You know, be the third wheel for now. Gotta know who my baby brother is hanging out with!" He smiled, and let out a small laugh.

"Okay, be careful." MC replied in a cheery tone as well. "I love you." She said and then hung up.

Saeyoung hung up as well, setting his phone down. This was why MC was his wife. She always calmed him.. She was probably right. He was just completely overreacting. Saeran would be fine.. But for now, he still wanted to keep an eye on his twin.

* * *

Sora watched Hyun in silence. She knew that someone like him would never entertain any of her pleading, so she had long since decided to save her breath. She was wondering what that message was that he had sent to Saeran.. She hoped it was nothing bad, but highly doubted it to be anything good either.

"You know what I really hate... Denial.. I know when someone is in denial, and that someone right now.." Hyun suddenly spoke, giving a broad grin as he pointed the gun towards her. "Is you.." He said quietly, but then laughed to himself and placed the gun down close to him.

"Do you understand my plans yet? Does it all make sense?" Hyun asked, walking up to her again. "You won't have to worry for much longer... In the Everlasting Paradise, there will be no more sorrow or confusion.. Only happiness." He smiled again. "You should be proud to know that your friend will be the first member of Mint Eye to get there.."

" _NO!_ SHUT UP! SAERAN IS NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Sora suddenly shouted at him, unable to contain her rage. A finger was suddenly placed to her lips however. Despite her yelling, Hyun seemed surprisingly calm.

"Denial.. Denial.." He shook his head. He suddenly stood up straight, placed a finger to his chin ane tilted his head thoughtfully. "However shall I punish you?" He wondered aloud.

"Hyun, Please.. You're sick, you're very sick.. Just let me go and I can help you.. I'm so sorry for what happened before. But I wasn't in my right mind. No one was." Sora felt tears in her eyes, the sadness and desperation just beginning to overflow in her.

"Sick?.." Hyun paused, before laughing and shaking his head. "I am not sick.. Never have been. And soon, I never will be." He smiled. "And neither will you."

Both of their attentions were drawn to the door when there was a soft knock on it. "Oh, Our guest of honor has arrived.. Don't drop any hints, or you'll regret it.." He winked, undoing the cuff on her wrist before grabbing the gun and then disappearing into hiding.

Sora didn't make a noise as she forced her feet to go towards the door. She couldn't do this to Saeran.. If she didn't do something, he would think she betrayed him.. She didn't want that to happen again. But now she had no choice.

She took a deep breath, gathered all her courage and with a shaky hand, slowly opened the door.

* * *

 _ **A/N: GUYS! VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION. DO YOU WANT A HAPPY ENDING, OR A SAD ENDNG?**_

 _ **PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME**_

 _ **ALSO I'M SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER AGAIN**_


	12. Chapter Eleven

_**A/N: Agh... Why do I only write my chapters at 1 in the morning. Please excuse any typos because I am braindead right now. I've been sick all week and ughh..**_

 _ **Mm, but yeah, thank you to everyone for the reviews again and again :3**_

 _ **Also... Once again, I apologize for the length =o=**_

* * *

Sora stood in the doorway, in quite the shock at the sight of the man before her. It was.. Undoubtedly still Saeran, but he looked so different. The red hair, the clothes, even his eyes felt less disturbed than before. She just barely managed to contain her emotions as she stared at him.

He stared back, a slightly puzzled expression on his face, but he made no move to try and enter or say anything. Sora had, for the moment, forgotten her situation, as she realized this was the Saeran she had wanted to see.. The innocent Angel. He was just as beautiful as she had imagined he would be...

She slowly, gingerly moved her hand up and placed it on the side of his face, caressing his cheek and letting her fingers go through his hair.

It took Saeran a moment to process what she was doing, and he leaned back, removing her hand from his face in the process, but she could faintly see a blush on his cheeks as she let her arm fall back to her side.

"...I see you've been doing quite well for yourself." He finally said as she stepped aside and allowed him into the studio apartment.

"I-I have.." The other part that Sora hated about being able to speak, was that she always stuttered when she was nervous... Before, her shaky hands had been the equivalent of stuttering but it wasn't nearly as awkward.

Her mind was again set to Hyun Moon, whom had left her mind for only the previous moment. She headed into the small kitchen on the side of the room. "Can I... Get you anything?" She felt unbearably awkward. She wished she had at least known he was visiting... Then she would have been able to come up with a plan. Something for them to do while he was here..

But Sora figured that if she didn't do something soon, or get help somehow, Saeran wouldn't be here much longer..

"Saeran?" She called into the other room when the man didn't answer her.

"Yeah..?" Was all he responded with.

"... I've.. Been needing to ask you something." Sora forgot about getting drinks and instead wandered back into the room, finding Saeran sitting lazily on the couch with his eyes closed.

She very much liked that he seemed to feel at home here, it was what she had hoped for, and she felt heat rise in her cheeks as she admired him without him noticing. She again, couldn't help but think that he was absolutely wonderful.

"Ask away.." Saeran muttered calmly, only opening his eyes when Sora sat down next to him. He lifted his head and looked over at her, it was clear he was at least a little bit curious.

"Well, I had plans on going out traveling in a little while.. I am going to visit the mountains. And I wanted to know if you, possibly, would.. accompany me." Sora managed to get out finally. She didn't mention that she had really mostly only planned the trip for him. She had noticed, and still remembered that the sky always seemed to help him. Alot. It calmed him down and gave him peace.

Sora had long since decided, she wanted to be his sky.

Saeran appeared to consider her offer for the moment. He had no interest in RFA, and they had no interest in him, so he had no real reason to decline. Plus getting out of his room more often was a good idea...

He nodded, giving the slightest of smiles. "I think I'd.. Like that. I will join you." He said and then looked away from her, rubbing his arm.

Sora was a bit shocked, not because he agreed to go, but because, "Saeran Choi!? Are you being shy?" She said, amusement and happiness in her voice.

"No! I am not!" Saeran looked at Sora and shook his head, anger in his voice and on his face, but it quickly faded away and a playful smirk took over his mouth. "Shut up, assistant." He shook his head, closing his eyes.

"... I loved it when you used to tell me to shut up, even though I couldn't talk.." Sora placed a hand over her mouth in an attempt to hide her giggles, but it didn't work very well.

As Saeran looked over at her, he had his arms crossed as he rolled his eyes, but still smiled a little.

Sora had completely forgotten that Hyun was still there, but a slight shift in a dark corner immediately reminded her of his presence. Her smile faded, until it disappeared and she fidgeted with her fingers.

"What? What's wrong?" Saeran questioned, noticing her change of mood. He was mostly just worried that he had done something wrong, trying to come up with a way to fix it.

Sora offered a small, fake smile to him, though she really did appreciate that he was worried for her. "It's nothing.. It's just that.." She could almost hear Hyun's threatening words.

And then the worst happened as Saeran stood up. Hyun walked out of the shadows and into plain view, the gun in his hand and a crazed grin on his face.

He had the gun pointed directly at Saeran as the other man saw him and was filled with shock, confusion, and some anger.

"..W-Who are you?!" He questioned, earning a laugh from Hyun.

"...I'm going to be the one to send you to Everlasting Paradise.. I'd take this time to thank me now, if I were you." Hyun shrugged.

Saeran looked down at Sora who was still on the couch, an alarmed and sad expression on her face.

"Do you know him?" He asked, and Sora nodded in response, not saying a word though.

Saeran then turned back towards Hyun. "What do you want..." He asked warily.

"Oh, I don't want anything other than the satisfaction of being the one to send you to paradise." Hyun gave a deceptively innocent smile as he tilted his head. "Don't worry, your girlfriend will join you a few minutes after." He stated with a smile.

"Not going to happen..." Saeran hissed in response. He wished at this moment, that Saeyoung hadn't banned him from having a gun... But his twin had been right to at the time.

"... Listen to me. I know who you are now." He suddenly said, looking at the floor. He remembered, seeing his man once or twice when he was first being recruited into Mint Eye.. Hyun something, he was sure his name was..

"You were the first believer weren't you?.. No, you weren't a believer at all. None of the drugs worked, at least not on you.. And then she made one that worked, but she killed you, I thought." He shook his head. "...I... I've been where you are... You have to control yourself." Saeran was distracting when he felt fingers interlock with his and a strange sense of comfort filled him.

He looked back again and saw Sora, standing next to him and holding his hand with a determined, but comforting expression on her face.

"Put the gun down.. Trust me.. RFA is better than guns.." Saeran told Hyun.

Hyun simply laughed again. "Whoever owns you now must have really done some brainwashing to your head. Mint Eye will come back. I'll make sure of it. And then, we can all go to Paradise together.."

Sora realized Hyun's plan with sudden horror. He was going to gather up all the old Believers he could, and then kill them all at once, as well as himself..

How he planned to do this? She had no idea. But in any case, he needed to be stopped. The main problem was, however, that unlike Saeran had been, he was completely unreachable. No amount of talking or understanding would change his mind and that was clear now.

Hyun suddenly pulled the trigger and just as he did. the door opened and Saeyoung emerged.

Everything seemed to happen all at once, and no one was sure what had happened..

That was, until the sound of Saeyoung collapsing onto the floor was heard. The sound of the door opening had startled Hyun and caused him to point he gun in the direction of his surprise when he pulled the trigger.

Saeran immediately hurried over to his twin, getting on his knees and then rolling his brother over onto his back. Thankfully, Hyun's aim had been off, and he had only hit Saeyoung in the shoulder, but he was still bleeding badly nonetheless.

Saeran looked over at Sora and spoke, some alarm in his voice, "Call the ambulance. Now."

Sora nodded and obediently grabbed the phone, proceeding to do as he said.

Saeran stood up, nothing but pure hatred on his face as he glared at Hyun. "...Put the gun down, or I swear, you'll be going to Everlasting Paradise by yourself.." He said, taking a few steps towards the man.

For once, Hyun seemed to listen to what he had said, and he dropped the gun to the floor.

"Thank you.. Now. I think it's time I teach you how Mint Eye goes about, punishing its disciples.." Saeran said playfully, tilting his head. Hyun was going to regret being born after Saeran was through with him.

But he suddenly felt a hand on his chest and he looked down to see Sora in front of him. ".. Don't start anything you're not prepared to finish." She warned quietly and then turned to face Hyun. "You take care of Saeyoung.." She whispered to Saeran and then took a step forward, grabbing the hand cuffs. "Come now, Hyun.. You'll feel much better after all those drugs are out of your body." She gave a soft smile and shook her head.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**_A/N: I am so sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up... I meant to post it earlier, but as I said, I've been sick, and the last few days I was just so drowsy and out of it that I couldn't even think about writing. Please forgive me._**

 ** _This chapter should have a bit of Soran in it, consider it a bit of an apology from me TuT_**

 ** _Thank you to all who've reviewed!_**

* * *

Sora entered the hospital in a bit of a hurry. She was worried sick for Saeyoung and was sure that if anything permanent happened to him, she would blame herself.

She reached the visitors room and was swept up in a tight hug by MC, this one Sora returned, patting the crying girl on the back in an attempt to comfort her. "...I'm sure he'll be fine, MC. I mean, it's Saeyoung. What can't he pull through." She tried to lighten MC's mood and somehow it appeared to help.

MC let go and wiped tears from her eyes, nodding in agreement with Sora. "Yes.. You're right. I've gotta be strong for him!" Sora still couldn't help but highly admire MC's spirit and love for Saeyoung. MC had her hands clenched in fists, but they loosened and she turned to Saeran, who had been sitting in the corner next to the toys.

For a moment, Sora was pretty sure he had been watching the children playing with some sort of adorance in his eyes, but he sat up and turned to the two girls in the room. "I don't need any reassurance.. And no, I'm not going to cry." He muttered grumpily.

MC didn't seem to pay attention to what he'd said and hugged onto Saeran anyway. "It's okay! We will make it through this!" She said in a determined and tearful voice, only to get shoved away by Saeran, who then appeared irritated.

The door opened and four men came in... No, wait, one of them was a woman.

MC sprang to her feet, her face lighting up with joy as she ran over and hugged the group tightly. "Ah, I've missed you guys!"

"...We talk in the chatroom all the time." The professional looking man with black hair told her.

The man with white hair rolled his eyes, "She means in person!" He snapped. Sora could already tell that they didn't really get along.

"Guys, come on, not right now.." The blonde boy, whom Sora recognized to be Yoosung told them, hugging MC back.

They let go and their atttention went to the two in the corner. Sora realized that she was sitting on the couch, quite close to Saeran, and she scooted aside a bit, hiding her embarrassment at feeling like everyone was looking at them.

"Okay, I know Saeran.. But who's she?" The white haired man, Zen, asked MC, assuming Sora wasn't just another person waiting around.

"Oh, yes, guys, this is Sora. She was friends with Saeran when he worked with Mint Eye." MC explained, and Sora gave a small wave of her hand, finding nothing to say.

"Sora! It's been so long.. I hope you've been doing well!" Yoosung said in a friendly tone. Sora wanted to tell them that she had been doing well... But considering why they were all here...

"This is Zen, Jumin, and Jaehee!" MC told Sora.

"Nice to meet you all, I apologize that we had to meet under such circumstances.." Sora finally told them with a small nod of her head.

* * *

After a couple hours of sitting around and getting better accquanted (Saeran mostly just sat with his palm on his chin, appearing either bored or irritated and it was obvious he wanted to be left alone), a nurse walked in and looked at them. "He's awake you can come in now..." She said and left the room.

"Finally, any longer and visiting hours would be over before we got the chance to see him." Zen murmered, standing up. MC, Jaehee, and Jumin all got up as well, MC's attention going to Saeran and Sora. "Aren't you two coming?" She asked and Saeran got up without a word.

"I'll be in in a minute.." Sora told MC with a soft smile, she just wasn't ready to face Saeyoung and the guilt that she knew visiting him would bring.

But soon enough, everyone was leaving after speaking with Saeyoung. And again, Sora, Saeran, and MC were left there. Visiting hours would be over in about two, so Sora got up and headed into the red headed hacker's room.

"Sora! You're the one I wanted to see." He smiled brightly despite how pale he looked.

The doctors had reassured all of them, multiple times, that Saeyoung would be fine. He just needed a while to recover.

"Me..?" Sora appeared confused, but she pulled up a chair and sat down in it, looking at Saeyoung with some curiosity and some nervousness on her face.

"Yeah.. See, I needed to talk to you about something. But first, I want to apologize for trying so hard to keep you and Saeran seperated.. I didn't think you were a bad person, I just was afraid you'd influence him in the wrong way.." Saeyoung told her, holding up an apologetic hand and tilting his head.

For a moment, Sora thought he was joking, but when she realized he wasn't, she sat up in her chair and shook her head. "Saeyoung, that was months ago.. And I completely understand. You were doing what you thought was best for Saeran.." She nodded, though she wondered if he really thought she wouldn't forgive him, especially when he was like this.

"Well, that's kinda what I need to talk about." Saeyoung nodded, pausing as if considering every word he was about to say. "Besides me, you know Saeran best.. So, while I'm in the hospital, I need you to stay at my place. MC visits every once and a while, so you wont be alone with him all the time.. He's doing alot better now than he was before, but I can't risk something happening to him.." He spoke slowly and clearly. "If you can't, I can always have Yoosung stay with him instead..." He looked down.

Sora had to think about what he'd said for a few minutes. She could handle a crazy psycho breaking into her house and holding her hostage, but Saeran Choi?..

She finally went with the best decision and nodded. "I'll watch him for you until you recover. You can trust that he'll be safe with me.." She reassured him, getting up.

"Thank you Sora.." Saeyoung told her simply as he laid back down, most likely to get some rest.

Sora nodded and then left the room without another word. She had another room in mind now, however..

* * *

Sora could once again hear that heart-beat monitor as she entered the room quietly, it was steady and almost peaceful, showing that the person in the bed was asleep.

As she slowly made her way over to the side of the bed, she looked down at the silver-blonde haired man in it. He hadn't been awake ever since they'd brought him here, which was a few days ago now, but he was at least still alive, and the drugs were gradually being removed from his system.

She had taken notice that no one ever entered the room, save doctors and nurses, and herself, and she began to wonder if he had any famlily or friends of any kind before Mint Eye.

Sora felt alot of pity for this, Hyun Moon.. He didn't seem to be having a peaceful sleep at the moment, but he didn't awaken either.

After checking on him, at least, Sora found no more reason to stay and left the room, returning to the visitors room.

* * *

That night, Sora found that she felt as if she was being brought to the batcave as MC drove her and Saeran to Saeyoung's place.

When they stopped, Sora watched MC hand Saeran a small book, only just seeing that the title said _'Arabic Dictionary'._ She was puzzled as to why he would need that, but refrained from asking any questions as she got out of the sports car.

"...Arabic?" Was all Sora asked once they got out and MC drove off again, probably to sneak back into the hospital to spend more time with Saeyoung.

"Huh? Oh, Yeah.. Saeyoung thought it was a good idea to make the password in arabic.." Saeran replied quietly as the two of them walked towards the gate.

It took a few attempts, but when they finally managed to get inside, Sora felt quite at home already.

As she looked around, she immediately started to decide on where she would sleep, and she spoke up about it. "Alright, you keep your room.. I will sleep on the couch." She said, smiling as she watched the man wander into the kitchen.

She didn't hear him reply, but she assumed he was fine with it. She noticed his sulky expression when he walked past her, and she gently grabbed his arm. "Hey.. If something is wrong, you'd better tell me.." She shook her head, getting in front of him.

"Nothing is wrong. Except that my brother is in the hospital after taking a bullet that was meant for me." Saeran hissed after a moment of hesitation.

"Hey, it is NOT your fault.. You know Saeyoung would have rathered take that bullet for you anyway." Sora tried to come up with words of comfort and assurance, but found it difficult. "How about we get our minds off of it, and watch a movie before we go to bed, huh?" She then suggested.

Saeran looked down at her for a moment, before putting his eyes on the floor instead. "Alright.." He gave in and shrugged, too tired to argue with her.

Sora gave a bright smile and then took his and, taking him to the couch, had him sit down.

"I will choose the movie, and even make us some snacks!" Sora told him, it was obvious that she was trying to brighten the mood, and Saeran was about to tell her that she didn't need to make snacks but he ended up just placing his elbow on the arm of the couch and his palm holding his head in a lazy position.

While he watched her scurry about, not really caring too much what movie she put in, he thought to himself about how he still wasn't used to hearing her talk. At the moment, he wasn't sure which Sora he prefered.. But he noticed she seemed much more happy and bright. Her aura was that of a concerned mother, instead of a dead-serious caretaker.

He had to admit, he kind of admired it for some reason.

A cold object was suddenly shoved into his hands and he looked down and noticed that Sora had placed a tub of mint ice cream in his lap. Anyone who knew him well enough... Which was barely anyone, knew he had a sweet tooth, but mint anything was his favorite.

It caused him to feel heat rise in his cheeks and his eyes drifted towards the wall with a semi-deadpan expression that he seemed to hold often.

"Saeran... You will eat something, even if I have to force feed you." Sora told him sternly as she plopped down next to him on the couch. She knew perfectly well that never in a thousand years would she need to scold him when it came to eating ice cream... But she felt like it. A teasing smile was on her face as she grabbed the TV remote, and to her satisfaction, she noticed that Saeran was smiling in the slightest as well.

She adored that smile, whether it was heartfelt or not. In fact, scolding him was all she could do to avoid falling head-over-heels for him. But no, she would not act in such a way. It was immature and selfish, especially not considering that Saeran may not feel the same way.

The movie she had chosen, just out of pure curiosity was a horror movie. The original 'Rings' and was supposedly horrifying. She didn't want to risk giving Saeran nightmares, but he was a grown man, and surely anything the movie contained, he had already been through worse in real life.

She avoided the thoughts, since they particularly saddened her, as she played the movie.

* * *

Halfway or so through (A/N: Never seen the movie so might get stuff wrong), Sora was shaking and hugging tightly to Saeran's arm. She had never considered herself one to be easily scared, but then again, she rarely ever watched movies.

She couldn't take her eyes off of the screen, but Saeran had been, unsurprisingly quiet throughout the entire movie..

"S-Saeran... Are you-?" Sora looked up at him, stuttering from fear, but her fear quickly subsided when she realized that the red-head was asleep.

 _Poor man, he must have been so tired that he fell asleep.._.

Or so Sora thought, but really he had just been bored to death and gradually drifted to sleep.

Sora took advantage of the opportunity and turned off the movie, before looking at Saeran who was ever so slightly leaning on her in his sleep.

She couldn't help but watch his steady breaths, that were in sync with the rising and falling of his chest.

 _Perhaps.. It wouldn't be so bad... To be selfish, just this once.._

She thought to herself as she very gently lifted her hand and brushed it through a few locks of his red hair in an almost loving manner.

She tentatively lifted her head and with another few moments of hesitation, placed her lips against his. It was a very gentle.. Well, she wasn't sure she could consider it a kiss. She made no move to try and push it further, it would be sick to do anything more to him in his sleep.

But to her bad luck, Saeran was awoken by the kiss like a sleeping beauty. But she quickly pulled her head back, her face a bright red as she quickly tried to come up with some explanation to her actions, though she thought of none. Judging from the look on his face, one of shock and confusion, it was clear that he knew what she did.

"S-S-Saeran! I-Um.. I thought-!" Sora was sure that she had never stuttered more in her entire life, hating to hear herself stumble over her words. But she was suddenly silenced when Saeran placed a finger to her lips in a shushing manner, causing her to look down at it, before her eyes went back up to his face.

He had a small smile on his face again, but it was a bit more of a darker one than usual... The one she was used to, really.

She wasn't so much scared now, as she had really been recently worried that she might have upset him in some way.

"Sora," He paused, speaking in an almost intimidatingly calm voice, "If you want, later, we can do that again.. But do not.. Do not, touch me in my sleep." It was more like a warning not to wake him, to which Sora quickly nodded.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid move, Sora!_

The girl thought to herself, with a silent relieved sigh as Saeran removed his finger from her lips. _  
_

"I'm really sorry.. But.. Why later?" Sora questioned, before realizing what she had said and wishing more than anything to take that back and shut herself up again. At least when she was mute, she could think about things before she said them..

After gazing at Sora for a moment with an innocently curious expression, Saeran yawned quietly and stretched out on the couch. "Because I'm tired.." He returned to his lazy position with his elbow on the arm.

Sora gave an understanding nod, thinking before she spoke this time. "...You should get to bed then and sleep some.. I'll clean up here." She told him with a gentle smile.

Pausing a second and looking at Sora out of the corner of his eye once more, he nodded and got up. "Thank you... You did.. Help me get my mind off of Saeyoung.." He rubbed the back of his neck and then leaned down and gently kissed Sora's forehead, before he left the room to go to his own.

Meanwhile, Sora was frozen on the couch in shock. That was.. Genuine affection.. From Saeran Choi? It was... Unbearably adorable, and at the same time, extremely surprising.

She decided then, that she would take things at his pace. There was no need for pushing it so quickly, and it was somehow much more satisfying taking it slow.

Perhaps Saeran had been more tired than Sora previously thought...

* * *

 ** _A/N: I hope this chapter made up for the recently short ones. And I also hope you all enjoyed it.._**

 ** _I don't figure it will be the final chapter.. But it may take a little while for me to come up with more (Because atm, I'm a bit low on creativity fuel)_**

 ** _Thanks for reading_**


	14. SPECIAL Chapter Thirteen

_**A/N: Ahhh.. Now this chapter, is going to be sort of like an AU of some sort.. Hehe -u- It doesn't really have anything to do with the main story and it's basically meant to be cute.. I hope it is.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading!**_

* * *

Saeran groggily awoke in his bed to an uncomfortable pressure on his chest. It wasn't a terrible pressure, but it was bad enough that he was aware of its existence and it woke him up.

As he gradually opened his eyes, he was surprised at the object of the pressure and he shot up in bed.

"W-What the hell!?" He exclaimed, partially angered from being awoken.

At the center of his bed was a little boy, with amber eyes and light fuchsia hair. He looked unbearably innocent and quite adorable in a shirt that was a few sizes too big for him, and some gray shorts.

"Daddy! Mommy said not to use those words around me! I'm going to tell on you!" He giggled.

From what Saeran could gather (While being unbelievably confused) this boy was about five or six, give or take.. And for some reason, he felt highy familiar.

He had thirty or so questions to ask, such as, why this boy had his eye color, who 'Mommy' was, and how he got inhis room in the first place, but his main question was...

"WHY DID YOU CALL ME DADDY?-" Saeran fell off of the bed, not realizing that he had been inching away from the child.

The boy seemed to ignore his question as he peeked over the side of the bed. "Daddy.. You will take me to the ice cream shop? You promised you would." He asked pleadingly.

"I-I don't even know who.." Saeran was at a loss for words, his mind in ruin trying to figure it all out. As Saeran started to hyperventilate due to his panic, the boy hopped off of the bed, and placed a small hand on the man's shoulder.

"It's okay Daddy... Did you have a bad dream again? Do you want me to get Uncle Saeyoung?" The child asked in a voice that Saeran found soothed him for some strange reason.

He had no idea why.. But he stopped trying to make complete sense of it and pieced together what he knew at the moment.

This kid was calling him 'Dad'.. So more than likely, he was somehow his father..

But how?! Saeran searched his mind, and he couldn't think of one person who could be the mother to the child. He'd never been with anyone, especially not in that way, no one from Mint Eye, no one from before or after.. So how could-?

His thoughts suddenly came up with one image, one person, and as he lifted his head to look closer at the boy, he got a pretty good idea who was the other parent..

"S-Sora.. Sora Kyung.." He placed a hand to his forehead. Even if she was the mother- HOW? The two of them had hardly shared a kiss yet, let alone had sex. And he was pretty certain that he'd remember it if she, or anyone else for that matter, had ever been pregnant!

He was sure he was about to lose his mind, but everything was calm all of the sudden when he felt two small arms wrap around his head, and a head gently placed on top of his own.

"It's okay Daddy.. Don't be sad... Don't be scared.. Remember what mommy tells you when you're upset? Think of the sky." The boy said in a childish, yet loving tone.

Saeran felt tears running down his face for a reason he wasn't sure, but he did as the boy had suggested and closed his eyes, letting his mind wander to images of the sky and all its beauty.

After a few deep breaths, and a few minutes of silence, Saeran had his head together and he looked up at the child with a small smile on his face.

"Thank you.. Now, will you please tell me your name?" He asked, tilting his head.

The boy let go of Saeran, but looked at him with a bright smile. "You forgot my name?" He giggled in amusement at his (supposed) father's forgetfulness.

"I'm Doyun! Remember?" He tilted his head, his bright, lively eyes searching Saeran's own.

"Ah.. Yes, I remember." Saeran lied, just to make the child happy. He stood up and then looked at Doyun at his feet. "..The ice cream shop, huh? I can probably take you there-"

"Yay!" Doyun began to jump around Saeran's feet joyfully, a wide smile on his face as he suddenly hugged the man's leg once he stopped dancing.

Saeran figured he could try to figure more of this out while they were at the ice cream shop, plus it'd make himself rather happy too.

* * *

The sky was pleasingly clear and blue that day as Saeran held the small boy's hand in his own. "So, Doyun.. Do you have any cousins?" He asked out of curiosity. If he somehow magically appeared with a child, perhaps he wasn't the only one..

"Oh yeah! There's Saelin and Jikun, aand.." He counted off, but then shrugged, "Daddy, we live with them, how could you forget them?" He gave a small laugh. "Aunt MC and Uncle Saeyoung are always taking care of me whenever you and Mommy go on your trip thingies.." He thought for a moment.

"Can I go to the next one? You both promised that I could when I got big enough.. I am big enough! I took out the school bully the other day when he was picking on Saelin!" Doyun said proudly, letting go of Saeran's hand to cross his arms, but as soon as a stranger walked by, he stepped behind Saeran shyly and grabbed his hand again.

In truth, he was a very, very, shy little boy, who was easily brought to tears, but in his mind, he was strong and protective, kind of like a hero to his cousins..

Of course, that was a sad truth, but he still did have friends at school who tried to include him. He'd recently been growing closer to a silver-blonde haired boy, whose father was the leader of RFA now.

He acted open and himself around his parents of course, and wouldn't hesitate to comfot them.

Saeran closed his eyes as a smile took over his face again. "We'll see.." He said, though it was just to humor the boy. At the moment, he figured he could get used to this, being a father thing..

As he opened the door to the ice cream shop, and felt the satisfyingly chilly air hit him along with the ring of the bell, he almost couldn't be happier.

He had been in such despair earlier, trying to piece everything together, when really, he didn't need to make sense of anything. The important thing was here and now, and this child sitting at the counter next to him.

"Mint, mint!" Doyun said happily to his father as he kicked his feet in his chair.

"...Two mint cups, please." Saeran said as a woman in an apron approached from behind the counter. She gave a friendly nod, and then looked down at Doyun. She clearly thought he was a very cute child. "What's your name little man?" She asked as she went about making their order.

Doyun was silent for a moment, a shy blush suddenly taking over his cheeks as he reached over and grabbed Saeran's hand, fiddling with his fingers. "...D-D-Doyun.. Miss.." He said very quietly.

"It's nice to meet you, Doyun. You have a very good looking father, and your mother is a very lucky woman." The waitress said, in a friendly tone.

Saeran blushed at the compliment, rubbing the back of his neck wih the hand that Doyun wasn't clinging onto.

"Tell you what, I'll give you an extra scoop. On the house." She said, handing them the cups.

"..T-Thank you, Miss!" Doyun squeaked out, his eyes on the ice cream.

He grabbed the spoon as he pulled the ice cream cup closer and let go of Saeran's hand. He seemed to forget everyone else's existence as he began to eat the cold treat that he adored. His mother had told him over and over that he got that adoration from his dad..But he couldn't care more or less.

Saeran picked up the spoon to his ice cream, and sort of fiddled with it for a minute while he watched Doyun eat. He didn't really mind if his ice cream melted a bit.

Doyun was finished within minutes, and he gently pushed his cup away, licking his lips with satisfaction. "Yummy! Thank you!" He smiled that sweet smile up at Saeran.

Saeran nodded, "You're welcome.." He couldn't help but ruffle the boy's hair as he got up.

Doyun followed him quickly, watching his father leave the money for payment before they headed out the door again.

"So where too next?" Saeran asked, looking down at the little boy who was beginning to look rather sleepy all o he sudden. "I guess that means home.." He chuckled and then picked up the boy, holding him sort of like a baby, with Doyun's head now resting on his shoulder.

* * *

When they reached home, Saeran gently laid Doyun down in an empty bedroom, which, he figured by instinct, was Doyun's room. He placed him in the bed and put the covers over him, receiving no protest from the boy who wae already half asleep.

Doyun suddenly reached up towards Saeran however, when the red-head was about to leave the room.

Saeran paused, before heading back over to the bed and leaning over Doyun. "Yes..?" He asked quietly.

Doyun suddenly leaned up and kissed Saeran on the cheek. "Goodnight, Daddy.." he giggled, burying himself further into the cozy blankets, his eyes closed the entire time.

Saeran was still for what felt like hours, but was actually only a few seconds, before he stood up straight. "Goodnight.. Doyun.." He said quietly, even though it was midday. He left the room and closed the door quietly, but stayed in place.

His thoughts were mixed and confused again, as he gently reached up and placed his fingers on the place where the child had kissed him.

It reminded him, he couldn't trust his memories right now..

He had no idea what was going on.

His head suddenly started to spin and he placed both hands in his hair in attempt to steady the spinning, but he soon collapsed onto the floor after losing his balance due to his dizziness.

* * *

Saeran shot straight upright and immediately looked around. He recognized the room to be his own. Dull, and wthout much personality.

He placed a hand on his forehead.

 _Had it all really been a dream...?_

* * *

 ** _A/N: TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT! YAh_**

 ** _I'm exhausted.. But this chapter was really fun to write! You guys will have to tell me if you want Doyun to be in anymore chapters if you liked him._**

 ** _Anyway, Caio!_**


End file.
